Return to the Feudal Era
by SapphireEyesInTheSky
Summary: Cassome has always thought of herself as just a normal girl and that nothing exciting will ever happen in her life. But what happens when she goes through the secret well at her home and ends up in the Feudal Era meeting her father? New adventures await her with a enemy out to destroy her. read to find out. (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter)
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovely readers! This was my first fanfiction ever! I am editing all of the chapters, so for now ignore any error, also my writing was just awful when I wrote it. The daughter's name: Cassome... I can't change it, I made it up long time before this story was written.**

**Make sure you review, I love feedback; positive or negative.**

**Disclaimers: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry guys.**

**Return to the Feudal Era**

_"The place where you continually return for love and acceptance - that's home." -_Richelle E. GoodRich

Prologue

**December 1500**

"It's a girl," announced Kaede.

She handed Kagome a beautiful baby girl. Under the candle light and the full moon she could see that the baby looked human, with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked nothing like her father, Inuyasha.

Sango stepped out of the hut to tell the guys the news. When she stepped out Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha faced her with worried looks, thinking something went wrong. "Inuyasha?" She asked. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Inuyasha entered the hut to see Kagome cradling something in her arms. When he looked at her his heart stopped. The baby's brown eyes were looking up at him. "She beautiful Kagome…. You did it," he told her.

"We did it," she said holding his hand. "Do you want to hold her?"

He grabbed the baby from Kagome.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Kaede said walking out.

"What should we name her?" Kagome asked him. "I want our baby to have a good name, a name that will fit her personality."

"We don't have to choose now. Why don't you get some rest, I'm going to search the area for any demons that might attack. I'll be right back love." He kissed Kagome and his daughter on the forehead and left the hut.

Kagome yawned and looked at the daughter that was now hers. She couldn't believe that she had given birth to a daughter that was fathered by Inuyasha. My dream has finally come true. She thought to herself as she drifted into sleep.

Inuyasha continued his search for any sort of danger that might affect Kagome and his new born daughter. He was heading back to the hut when he sensed a demonic aura deep within the forest. Whatever it was, it wasn't getting near the village so he ran off in the direction of it. When he arrived deep within the forest, he saw about half a dozen demons feasting on something. One of the demons looked up from his feast to see Inuyasha standing there. "Look guys, desert as arrived," he said in a deep voice as he stood up and charged right towards Inuyasha. Soon all the demons were doing the same.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and in one swing the demons were destroyed. "Nothing but weak."

He walked over to the thing that the demons were feasting on and what he saw was shocking. A little girl no more than 5 years old laid there dead with her body torn open and blood oozing out. He didn't recognize the girl from the village but he imaged if this was his daughter what he would do. Don't think like that. So he buried her and headed back home.

Then he smelled something. It smells like there's something on fire. Oh no Kagome!

Kagome woke up very hot, she had trouble breathing. She opened her eyes to see black smoke covering the room. She bolted up and coughed grabbing her daughter and trying to stand. Her legs gave out and dropped coughing, her daughter crying, Kagome covered her mouth and tried to breathe. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

The smoke was getting worse and fire engulfed the roof about her. The door was now blocked by a wall of fire. She looked at her crying daughter and knew that this might be the last time that she sees her.

Inuyasha ran to the hill overlooking the village and what he saw was the whole village engulfed in flames. He heard screams and cries as he saw many demons attacking the village. There must be hundreds! He ran down to Miroku and Kaede, who were fighting off the demons. Sango was away with her children visiting the demon slayers village and left after Kagome gave birth so Miroku was relieved that his family was safe. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and with one swing 100 demons were gone.

When he arrived at the hut that Kagome was in asleep, he saw that the hut was in flames, but he didn't care he wasn't going to lose Kagome or his daughter. He ran in, ignoring the flames surrounding the door, to find Kagome coughing hard trying to find a breath of fresh air, he also heard his daughter still crying. I guess because she's part demon, she can live through this. I know because a new born would have already died a few minutes in this smoke. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up to the man she fell in love with. Her breath barley coming out, she was weak and growing weaker by the second. Inuyasha put his robe over her and picked her up in his arms and ran through the flaming wall. Seconds after they came out, the hut collapsed. Kagome looked around the burning village that was being attacked by demons. "Oh my gods, Inuyasha we have to help them," Kagome said in a weary voice.

"Right now I'm getting you out of here!" he told her running into the forest towards the Bone Eaters well.

Just about arriving at the well, Inuyasha smelled something and sensed strong demonic aura that he hasn't felt for a long time. He as only felt this strong of an aura when Naraku was near but he knew this wasn't Naraku. Then a sinister laugh came out of the forest and a figure about 6 feet tall came into view. He had a cloak to hide his face and had the scent of human blood all over him. "Who the hell are you," Inuyasha asked him as he put Kagome down. The well was right behind them.

"I am called Kuro and I shall have the power child you possess," he said in a deep voice.

"What? My child! No way are you having my daughter," He said unsheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled.

"Kagome get in the well," Inuyasha told her.

Kuro laughed. "Where ever you take her, I will find her. Soon she will know who she really is!" he said walking towards Inuyasha ready to fight. Soon the whole forest around them was in flames.

"Cassome," Inuyasha said.

"What?" he asked.

"My daughter shall be named Cassome," Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was looking at her crying daughter. Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!"

The swirling wind race towards Kuro knocking him backwards but Inuyasha knew that it didn't kill him and he was going to be back any second. "Kagome go!" he told her, looking at her. "Don't come back until I come and get you. I will not have that creep take Cassome. Let her live a normal life and never tell her where she came from."

"When will you come?" she asked.

"I don't know. Whenever it is safe, Kagome. Forget about me for now and GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!" He said pushing her and the baby she was holding down the well. Before she fell she could see Kuro coming back out of the burning forest, about to attack Inuyasha.

Then everything went black.

Kagome awoke with her daughter crying in her arms. She could hear strange noises in the background, and could no longer smell smoke. Am I back in my own time?

She walked out the shrine to her home. The full moon above her gave her light. She was still very weak from giving birth. Her Mother saw her from the window as Kagome collapse on the ground. Cassome still crying, Kagome's Mother ran out with Souta and Gramps behind her. "Kagome!" she yelled.

When she saw Cassome, she was surprised that the baby made it this far. Kagome had burn marks and scratches all over her body but the baby seemed fine. "Let's get her inside quick," her mother told them. She grabbed the new born from Kagome's arms and Souta carried his sister back to the house.

Kagome woke up in her own bed. She could hear Cassome crying downstairs. I'm back at my house. How long have I been asleep for? She was still so tired and she closed her eyes again. Inuyasha.

She fell asleep with one tear rolling down her cheek.


	2. The Return part 1

**Review! :)**

Chapter 1: The Return (part 1)

**May 2016. Tokyo, Japan**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Good Morning," the announcer on the radio said. "It's a beautiful day here in Tokyo, Japan. Today's weather will be a high of 25 degrees and sunny, sunny, sunny." Cassy looked up from her slumber to see the clock saying 7am, she sighed and put her head in her pillow. It's too early to get up. She pressed the snooze button cutting of the announcer's voice and was falling back to sleep. Last night was a full moon and she fell asleep way before it came out but even though she went to bed early she was still very sleepy. Cassy yawned and put the blankets over her head blocking out the morning sun. "Cassy!" It was her mother, Kagome. "Breakfast is on the table."

Cassy ignored her; she didn't feel like going to school today. Even though Lily was coming to get her at 7:30, she would just tell her the same thing. "I'm just not up to it today." But every time she said that to her, Lily would just say: "Bull shit! You are coming to school! I didn't just climb those damn stairs to watch you sleep." This time will be different. I'm not getting out of this bed, she thought.

"Cassy!" Kagome yelled at her again. "Let's go, you're going to be late for school!" Kagome knew that Cassy was never a morning person. But every time the night of a full moon happened, Kagome did whatever it took to not get her daughter to discover what she was during that night. Cassy's human ears would turn into the dog ear her father had and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes would turn brilliant gold. Kagome didn't want Cassy to start asking questions on why she looked like a freak on a full moon, so on those nights Kagome would put some special herbs in her dinner to make Cassy sleepy.

Mae just sat at the breakfast table, looking at Kagome whose face looked like it was boiling with anger. Even though she was adopted, Kagome as always treated her like she was her real daughter and protected her as much as she protected Cassy. "Mom I could go and wake her, if you like," she told Kagome.

Kagome was going to explode. "No Mae, its fine," she said in a calming voice.

Cassy was still half asleep in her bed, after her mom told her to get up. I don't care how much she yells. I'm not getting up. "CASSOME IZAYOI HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO THE BREAKFAST TABLE IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled using her full name.

Cassy knew she was mad now. She heard Kagome knocking on the door before coming into her room. Kagome looked around the 15 year olds room which was just covered with clothes, shoes and many other things. Kagome scanned the room more to lock eyes on the sleeping teenager in the corner. "Cassy!"Kagome said taking off the blankets. "Get up! You'll be late for school."

"I'm not going to school," Cassy complained.

"Come on, you have too." Grabbing her ankles and dragging her out of bed.

"No!" she said grabbing her bed post.

"You know what, fine. I'm sick and tired of doing mostly every morning." Walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"Finally. Peace."

Just as Cassy was getting back to sleep, Mae slips in her room and used her blow horn to wake up Cassy. "MAE!" she screams chasing her out of her room.

"CASSY!" Kagome yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming," she said walking down stairs and towards the door.

"Wait, you're not having breakfast?" Kagome asked stopping her.

"Nah I'm already late as it is. I'll get something on the way, you coming Mae?"

"Ah yeah," she responded.

"Wait before you go, can you go to the store house and get the archery set on the shelf? I promised the Historical committee that they could have it. Just bring it to them on the way to school," Kagome explained.

"Sure," Cassy accepted.

Coming out of the house, Cassy could see her family's shrine in front of her. The main shrine in the back, the 1000 year old sacred tree, and the little store house, home to the ancient secret well that has been chained up since Cassy could remember. "Come on Cassy, we better get the stuff mom wants and get out of here. We are going to be late for school."

"Huh, yeah right."

"Cassy!" Cassy turned to see Lily running towards her. Here long blond hair following behind her. "What are you doing, we are going to be late."

"I've heard that a few time in my life," Cassy responded sarcastically. "Sorry I just have to grab something from the main store house for my mom."

The three girls entered the store house to find the bow and arrows on the shelf. When Cassy touched them though, she felt a weird feeling go through her. That was strange. Shaking her head she left and the three girls headed off. Just then Cassy saw a little light in the small store house, were the well was. What is that? She thought to herself as she headed towards that direction.

"Cassy?" Lily asked. She looked back to see Cassy heading towards the wooden structure. "Cassy, where are you going?"

"Do you see that? It's a small light." she asked.

"See what I don't see anything," Lily said getting frustrated.

"What light? Where?" Mae asked confused. The two girls walk over to Cassy.

"In the store house," looking back to the shed, "wait, where did it go?" she explained walking up to the entrance.

She noticed something different, the chains that locked the door where on the ground in pieces. What happened? Who would do something like this and how did someone manage to break chains into pieces? This doesn't make sense.

Cassy opened the sliding doors to reveal a dark room covered with dust, the well that she heard of all her life stood right in front of her with boards and pieces of paper with writing on them. The light that she saw however was gone.

"Cassy come on let's get out of here, we aren't allowed in here," Mae said warning her. She was right though, they weren't allowed in.

"Okay coming." But what about that light? Where it go?

She turned to go when she heard a loud bang in the well. She looked back. "You guys heard that, right?" Cassy asked. Lily and Mae both nodded in fear. "Something is trapped in there."

She used one of the arrows to move the wooden planks and looked down into the dark well. "Hello? Is anyone down there?" she looked back at Mae and Lily. "I'm going down to check it out."

"Cassy, maybe you should get your Mom. She would know what to do," Lily pleaded.

"No way, knowing my mom she would just get angry at me by getting near it and ground me for life." Cassy grabbed the bow and arrows. "I'm going to see who's down there. That's all."

But just as Cassy was about to leap into the well, they all saw a bright light coming from it and just like that Cassy was gone. "Oh my God, Cassy!" Lily yelled looking in the well for her friend. "Cassy are you alright? Cassy?"

No response. Cassy was gone.

Cassy felt like she was floating in space but sinking in the ocean at the same time. All she did was closed her eyes and wait for the hard impact.

She opened her eyes to find herself on a dirt ground with rock walls surrounding her. Right I remember. I must have fallen in the well after seeing that light. I wonder what it was.

She looked up to see if Mae or Lily was there but instead she saw a bright blue sky. Confused she grabbed the bow and arrows and climbed up the well. But when she arrived at the top she did not expect on what she would find.


	3. The Return part 2

Chapter 2: The Return (part 2)

**May 1516**

A great forest surrounded her. She didn't know how to react; all she could do was to stare in amazement. Where am I?

She started walking until she reached a slope with a village at the bottom of it. Heading down, she had a weird case of déjà vu but ignored it and kept walking. Maybe I can find someone who knows where I am, she thought.

* * *

"Come on Komori!" Hana said. Grabbing is hand.

"Yeah come on," Hisa commanded.

Both 19 year old twin girls were trying to find their brother a wife, or at least a girlfriend.

"Let go of me," Komori pleaded trying to get free of their grasp.

"You have to though. Both Hisa and I are already engaged to be married. So now it's your turn," Hana told him, dragging him towards a group of village women.

Even though Komori was a son of a monk who loved to flirt with every woman he saw, he was never really able to talk to a girl before. He was definitely a momma's boy and very shy.

"Okay, Okay I will, just not with those women," he finally said.

"So who then," Hisa asked.

"…."

"Where waiting," Hana said tapping her foot on the ground.

"The next girl that comes around that corner will be my wife."

* * *

Walking through the village, Cassy realized that everybody had kimonos on and that everybody was staring at her and whispering to each other.

Cassy kept going up to people to ask where she was but they just ran off ignoring her.

All she could hear was people whispering to each other behind her back and even caught one person saying that she was a demon because of the way she dressed. "Wow these people are really judgemental," she said to herself.

Komori just watched the corner, until he saw her. She was an angel from heaven, with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. But she was wearing strange clothing he had never seen before and carried a bow and arrows on her back.

"There's your wife Komori," Hisa told him.

"Yeah now go and woo her," Hana responded pushing him towards Cassy.

Cassy saw the boy walk over to her. He was a few inches tall then her and very well built. He had brown hair with a small pony tail sticking out. "H-hello," he announced.

"Are you talking to me?" Cassy asked confused.

He took a deep breath. "Yes and I have to ask you an important question." He took her hand. "Would you consider baring my children?"

Cassy just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell! Who do you think you are?" she asked slapping him on the face. "Do I look like a prostitute to you people?"

"I'm terribly sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Komori and this wasn't my idea trust me. It was my sisters, they think I need to get married but I so nervous around girls that I don't think it will ever happen to me."

"Are those your sisters over there?"

"Yeah, Hana and Hisa are their names. We're the children of Miroku and Sango."

"Who?" Cassy asked confused.

"Monk Miroku and demon slayer Sango," he told her. "You've never heard of them?"

Cassy shook her head. "Nope. Look do you want me to talk to your sisters for you. I mean you look too young to get married. I can convince them not to bother you anymore."

Cassy walked over to them. The two twins looked only a few years older than her and looked very similar. Just when Cassy was going to say something, she heard a male voice. "Hello kids."

She looked to see a monk in a long blue and black robe. "Daddy!" one of the twins yelled.

"What's going on, kids?"

"Oh we are just looking for a wife for Komori," one of the explained.

"Yeah and he found one. See." They both moved to reveal Cassy.

Cassy just looked at them embarrassed. "Me?"

"Well it's nice to meet you- uh wait," the monk moved closer. "Kagome?"

The sound of her name surprised everyone as they turned to look at Cassy. Kagome? How do they know my mom?

"Um no. I'm not Kagome." She told them.

"Yeah dad Kagome would look older," Hisa said.

"Yeah and a lot prettier," Hana added.

Cassy glared at them.

"But she looks so similar," Miroku responded.

"No I'm not her. My name is Cassy… hold on how do you know her anyway? It's not like she's been here before, where ever here is."

"I happen to be a really good friend of hers. This is the feudal era, and she practically lived here. How do you know her?"

"I happen to be her….wait, did you say feudal era? That's impossible. The feudal era was over 500 years ago. I can't be in the feudal era."

"Well it is. So what relationship are you to Kagome anyways?"

"I'm her daughter."

The 3 of them just stared at her in silence. Okay this is creepy.

"Her daughter? So you're Cassome," Miroku added.

"Miroku!" They all looked to see a lady running towards them. "Hey kids what's going on? Who's this?"

"Sango this is Cassome, Kagome's daughter," Miroku continued.

"What?" she stared at Cassy. "You're alive? Sorry my name is Sango. I was like a sister to your mom. She came here a long time ago."

"…" Who are these people? Cassy thought

"Sango I think it's time for Inuyasha to be reunited with his daughter," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Miroku, are you sure that's a good idea," she asked him. He just nodded.

Cassy faced Komori. "What are they talking about? Who's Inuyasha?"

"He's your father," Miroku added.

"My father?" Cassy responded facing him again. "That's impossible. My father died when I was only a baby. My mom said he was killed in a car accident."

"No he's here; alive Cassy," Komori said. "Come on."

They all walked over to a small area with a tall tree. On the top branch of that tree Cassy could see a boy er… a man with long white hair and a red kimono. "Inuyasha," Sango called.

"What do you want?" he responded. That scent is so familiar, he thought.

"Well you wouldn't believe us, but we have your daughter down here."

Inuyasha jumped down quickly to see if it was true. Cassy was shock to see that the man had a strange appearance. His eyes were golden, he had small fangs as teeth and he had ears like a dog. She was very scared. What is he? He is definitely not human.

Noah pushed Cassy to the front. Inuyasha went wide eyed when he saw her. "Cassome, is it really you?"

"Um, sorry but what are you?" She asked.

"He's a half demon. Part human, part demon," Komori told her. "This means that you are also part demon."

"Are you really my father?" she asked Inuyasha. He nodded.

"I'll explain everything Cassome," he said. "You can leave." He told the others.

Inuyasha explained to Cassy how Kagome and him met and how she got here. He told her about their adventures and falling in love. The battles against the evil Naraku and how she was a reincarnation of a powerful priest named Kikyo.

He told her about the night that Kagome had Cassy had to leave to the modern era because demon named Kuro was after Cassy. He told her to forget about this era and not come back. "I was only protecting you two. I told Kagome not to tell you anything about this era or myself but I always had a feeling that you would come back though."

"Oh my god all this time she lied to me. Hold on, how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Cassy I would never lie to you. The burn marks on your arms, there from the night this village was attacked. The night you were born."

"No my mom told me that I burnt myself on the stove. Look I don't know who you think you are but my mom is not a liar." Cassy started to walk away.

"Have you ever experienced something? Something you can't explain. You also have high senses. You can smell and hear better than anyone else and I bet that your even a fast runner than everyone else as well."

"How did you know that?"

"Because Cassy, you're not a full human. There's demon blood in you. You're different and very powerful."

Cassy looked at him. It looked like she was about to cry. "I'm just a normal girl," she said softly, "Nothing ever happens to me. The only exciting thing that ever happened in my life was going to Hong Kong. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

She ran off towards the forest where she came from to try and find a way back home.


	4. The Priestess Inside

Chapter 3: The Priestess Inside

Cassy headed into the forest where she came out of. Even though she lived in the biggest city in the world, she wasn't the best at navigations and usually got lost. Plus she wasn't biggest fan of the outdoors. "Damn bugs, damn bushes, damn trees, damn forest," she cursed trying to swap the wild brush out of her way with the bow.

Why did I ever go down that stupid well? Next time Cassy, think before you act.

She was now lost and was probably going in circles. Then she found a small clearing was a large tree. She looked at the tree closely. I know this tree.

She looked closer to see the large oval mark on the wood and recognizing it as the sacred tree at her shrine. That proved to her that she was in the feudal era. That doesn't make sense. What connection do I have to this world and if Inuyasha is really my father, then why didn't my mother tell me about him. And what about this Kuro guy, who is he and what does he want from me?

Cassy's thoughts were interrupted from a loud sound behind her. She turned to see a giant figure walking in the bush. She cautiously backed up into the tree and kept quiet. Hope the creature wouldn't hear her; she tried to move around the tree but stepped on the branch making bright yellow eyes stare right at her.

She was frozen in fear. Her body wasn't responding to the loud scream in her head telling her to run.

The creature came into view she could see that it was a giant ogre demon. "Well I see I have finally found my meal!" it said.

All she could do was stand there. Half of her head was telling her to scream and run for her life but the other half was telling her to stay and fight this monster.

The monster ran towards her at a fast speed. Cassy panicked and ran under the demon to dodge it. She could hear her heart racing in her and felt her blood boil in anger. She kept running until she tripped over a tree root and landed face first on the ground.

She turned to see the demon running towards her in great speed.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what to think about see her daughter walk away like that. She's just like her mother: stubborn. He ran after her only to see Komori walking towards the direction of the forest as well. "Komori, where are you going?" he asked him.

"I was going to see if Cassy was alright. I mean she looked kind of sad when I saw her walking away into the forest and I wanted to make sure she didn't take anything too seriously."

He growled at him. "She didn't, she was just shocked that's all."

"If you say so."

Then Inuyasha smelled something strange in the air. "There's a demonic aura somewhere nearby," he growled.

"Huh, is it Cassy?" Komori asked.

"No but the aura is going in the direction of the forest."

"Isn't Cassy up there?" Komori started to panic.

"Yeah I can still pick up her scent."

He and Komori rushed into the forest to hear a demon saying something about a meal. Inuyasha ran faster, Komori struggling to keep up. They entered the clearing to see Cassy lying on the ground with the demon running closer to her.

* * *

Cassy followed her instincts and covered her head, closing her eyes and waiting for her death. She held up her hand with the bow in her hand thinking that maybe it could help her but inside she knew this was the end.

Inuyasha and Komori watched in wonder as Cassy held up the bow as a bright glowing light came out of the bow, purifying the demon.

Cassy opened her eyes to see the demon was gone. She felt strange though like all this energy was stored up inside her and she just had to release it. She dropped the bow and looked at her hand wondering what had happened. "Cassy?"

She jumped at the voice and turned to see Inuyasha and Komori standing there. She was in shock and confused on what happened to her. "Cassy are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly moving towards her.

She nodded looking at the bow on the ground. "What happened to me?" she asked shaken.

"Oh my god! Cassy you're a priestess!" Komori yelled.

Inuyasha looked at him with gleaming eyes telling him to shut up. But he was right she was a priestess and had strong powers like Kagome. "A priestess? No that's impossible. I can't... I mean how am I…?" She responded.

"It's okay Cassy, calm down," Inuyasha told her, helping her up. "Remember when I told you about how your mother is a priestess? You must have inherited it from her. You're more powerful than you realize." Cassy couldn't believe it. She had to find it out by herself if it was all true.

"I want to go home." She finally said.

"Cassy I-"

"Please! Just tell me how to get home!" She yelled, anger boiling up inside her. She picked up the bow and squeezed it in her hand.

"Okay." He said calmly.

Inuyasha showed Cassy the well, Komori right behind them. "This well connects this world with yours. It will return you to the modern era."

Cassy looked inside the dark well. "Okay thank you. It was nice to meet you Inuyasha and Komori."

"Cassy will we meet again?" Komori said stepping out towards her.

"No." Cassy grabbed the bow and jumped into the well.

Cassy knew she was back in her own time because she could hear the honking cars and planes going by. Tears ran down her cheek. She couldn't believe her mother would keep something like this from her. She was now angry and wanted an explanation.

Cassy had been gone for only a day but it seemed like forever for Kagome.

Cassy opened her front door and walked inside the kitchen to see her mother looking out of the window. She guessed her mother didn't hear her enter. Cassy slammed the bow and arrows on the table and Kagome spun around. "Cassy! Oh thank god you're alright!" She said with a relived expression on her face.

Cassy looked at her mother with anger. "You have some explaining to do!"


	5. The Truth

Chapter: 4 The Truth

"Cassy, I'm so happy you're safe and sound! I was so worried, I sent out a search party after Mai and Lily told me what happened. Where were you anyway?" Kagome said running over to her. Cassy stopped her.

"Don't give me that crap!" Cassy snapped at her. "You knew exactly where I was and you were just afraid to come and get me! Admit it you knew my father wasn't dead, so let me ask you this; why the hell wouldn't you tell me about him or what I am?"

"Cassy," Kagome was shocked at her words. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Then when were you going to tell me the truth? I would have found out eventually."

Kagome shook her head. "I know. I knew this was going to happen, even your father knew. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Then all my life you've lied to me!" Cassy glared at her.

"No I didn't. All I was doing was protecting you from yourself! If you saw yourself on the night of the full moon I knew you would just freak out and ask all these questions. I-"Kagome was cut off.

"Wait what happens to me on the full moon?" Cassy questioned.

"Nothing, nothing happens to you?"

"Yeah it does. Mom what happens to me?"

"It...It's just," Kagome struggled with the words. "On the night of the full moon you become different. Your appearance changes and you look like… well… you look like you father, to tell you the truth. But you power also increases and you can become dangerous."

"Oh my god," Cassy sits down on the ground very surprised. "Inuyasha told me I wasn't fully human, wait why don't I know this? I think I would have known if I changed at all."

"It's because on those nights I put a special herb in your dinner to put you to sleep. I only have dealt with you on the full moon once because I forgot to put the herb in your dinner. You destroyed the whole house."

Cassy didn't believe that her mom was telling her this. All she wanted to do was yell at her and tell her that she was lying and that everything that she had encountered was a dream. But it wasn't, it was very real and she knew deep inside that her mom was telling her the truth.

"So everything that Inuyasha said was the truth. He really is my father and I'm not fully human," Cassy said quietly. "My whole life, it's all been a lie?"

Cassy looked at Kagome with tears running down her face. She always thought she was just a normal teenager with normal teenager problem but this was not normal. She wasn't normal. "I have to go," Cassy said.

"Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone. You have no right to talk to me after all you have done!" Cassy snapped.

Cassy then ran out the door and headed downtown towards her school.

* * *

"I can believe she isn't coming back," Komori signed looking out the window of his home.

"Can you blame her I mean she didn't even know about this world or Inuyasha. It probably means that Kagome didn't tell her at all on where she came from," Miroku announced.

Man I finally meet someone that I like and she ends up leaving. What luck I must have. Komori thought to himself.

I can't believe that I met her. Damn that Kagome! It's her fault that I met her. But we both knew this was going to happen. "I guess it's time," Inuyasha told himself jumping off the tree and headed towards the direction of where Totosai lives.

* * *

Cassy arrived in her class room with a shocked look on her face. She had met her father and had found that she wasn't fully human all on the same day. She sat at her desk and just stared at the wood patterns. Then she heard a familiar voice. "CASSY?!"

She looked up to see Lily rushing towards her and giving her a big hug. "Cassy, where have you been?" She asked taking a seat beside her.

"I thought you knew. Didn't my mom tell you?" Cassy told her in an angry voice.

"No all she said was: I knew this was going to happen." Cassy told her that after she fell into the well that she a Mae went to get Kagome but all Kagome did was shake her head saying that this would have happened sooner or later.

Then Cassy smelled something, something salty. She looked towards her friend to see her crying. "I thought you had died," Lily confessed.

Cassy hugged her reassuring her that everything was all right. She had to tell Lily what had happened to her, she was her best friend, she deserves to know.

"Lily," Cassy said trying to find the words. "Lily, I met my father."

Lily looked at Cassy shocked. "What?" Lily asked.

Cassy told about what happened the past few days. She explained on how she met her father and what he told her, then about the truth behind her and her mother. She told her the battle she had with an Ogre demon and that she had spiritual powers. "I understand if you don't believe me and you think that I'm crazy."

"No I do believe you," Lily told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Cassy, you're my best friend and we are practically sisters. I believe that you would tell me the truth and I have a feeling that you were."

"Thank you Lily."

"So," Lily said, Cassy looked at her. "Is this Komori guy cute?"

When Cassy got home, she was surprised that Mae was there as well. Mae usually went to a friend's place after school. Then Cassy realized something.

"Mae did you know about who I was and where I came from?"Cassy asked.

"Well…. Yes," Mae confessed.

Cassy looked at her mother and Mae with shocked eyes. "Even she knew?" Cassy looked glared at Kagome.

"Cassy please, the truth is that…. Well you father and I am protecting you by..." Kagome began to say.

"I know. Myself."

"Yes but we are also protecting you by Kuro. A demon that has been after you since the day you were born. That's why I didn't want to tell you about the other world. I'm afraid that if Kuro finds out that you have returned, he might try and find you and kill you. You're more powerful than you think Cassy."

"I know I used the bow to kill a demon and a blue light came out of it."

Kagome nodded her head. "That because you have inherited some spiritual powers from me. But that's not all."

"What else is there?" Cassy was surprised that her mom was a priest.

"Cassy, you're also part demon, which means you do possess some demonic power. I didn't know how much though until that night of the full moon. I think it means that you are almost as powerful as a full demon. So I want you to stay here for now on."

"What? No I'm going back to find some more answers and to find out more on who this Kuro guy is and what he wants from me." Cassy then grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows and ran out the door into the night.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the stage of sleep when he awoke to a strange feeling. Miroku and Sango soon ran out of their hut to see what they were sensing. "Inuyasha," Sango yelled. "Do you sense it too?"

"Yeah!"

There's a strong demonic aura headed their way and was coming closer. Inuyasha knew this smell. "What do you think it is?' Miroku asked.

"The scent seems familiar. It's the same scent that belonged to a demon that attacked this village 15 years ago."

"You mean…" Miroku began.

"Yeah it belongs to Kuro."

"Well I'm glad you remember who I am," it said in a sinister voice, appearing right in front of them

"Kuro!"


	6. Behind the Power

Chapter 5: Behind the Power

Cassy climbed out of the dark well into the Feudal era. She couldn't believe that she came back after she said that she wasn't. But she really wanted to learn more about this Kuro guy and why he wanted her.

Walking to the village she kept hearing loud booming sounds and seeing a flash of light every 30 seconds. When she arrived at the top of the hill she saw what looked like strikes of lightning aiming at something and then being blocked.

* * *

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kuro dodged the attack. "Is that all you can do, I expected more!" Kuro yelled striking Inuyasha back.

Cassy looked in horror as she saw a huge strike of blue light racing towards her father. She grabbed an arrow out of the quiver and used all her high school knowledge of archery and aimed the arrow at Kuro. Of course, she was never a good archer to begin with as she saw the arrow landed right in front of Inuyasha just before the blue light reaches him. Just them a bright pink light appeared from the arrow blocking the attack and purifying the blue demonic aura.

Who shot that arrow? Was it Kagome? Inuyasha questioned. He looked up to see Cassy breathing hard and running down the hill towards him with another arrow and the bow in hand and stopping right beside him. Miroku, Sango and Komori just stared at her with amazement on what she just did. "Well, well what do we have here?" Kuro asked.

"Cassy what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here it's too dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well if I hadn't been here you would have been fried so you should be thanking me!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha just stared at her. "So this is the famous Cassy I have been searching for. So we finally meet! Seeing you block my attack with a sacred arrow must mean you are very powerful, just what I was expecting. Now why don't you just die so I can have your immense power!" Kuro said as he used a bigger amount of power and shot it right towards Cassy.

"Oh no you don't! Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled sending Kuro's demonic power back at him. Of course not affecting him. "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.

"You're Kuro?!" Cassy said breathing hard on what just happened. She couldn't believe that she almost died. "Why do you want my power? I don't understand!"

"Why indeed," Kuro laughed. "Cassy do you know of the Shikon jewel?"

Cassy nodded.

"Did you know your mother was the one that destroyed it?" Cassy looked at him when he told her that. My mom? No, that's impossible. She couldn't have… I mean how?

"When your mother destroyed it she didn't know the effects it would have on her. A curse and when she had her first born child that the Shikon jewel would transfer its powers into…"

"Me," Cassy finished shocked at what he just told her. She heard from story after story that the sacred jewel was a rare jewel sought out by monsters and evil spirits. She never thought that the power of the jewel can be giving to a person let alone her.

"So I'm the sacred jewel then," Cassy said.

"Well no you just have its powers and now you will die and I will possess all the power," Kuro told her.

Cassy had tears rolling down her cheek. She was angry and wanted this guy to die. "You will never have my life!" Cassy yelled as she shot another arrow right at Kuro.

They were all surprised that it hit him straight on. Inuyasha knew it was time.

"Cassy use this," he told her handing her a sword. She took out of its sheath. The blade was long and silver and very light like it was an extension of her arm.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I have never used a sword in my life let alone fought with one," She explained to Inuyasha.

"It's because it's not a sword! It's my fang! It's able to control the 4 elements. Now use it on Kuro!"

She just looked at him like he was crazy. "How am I supposed to use it if I don't even know what you're saying!" Then she felt it.

It was like the ground was alive under her. She could feel the movement of the earth. She looked up at Kuro who was still standing there without a barrier ready to strike. "Now!" Cassy yelled as she dug the fang into the ground.

The ground under her rumbled as the rocks under her feet stared to rise around her. The earth under her sword rose and raced towards Kuro at a lightning speed. Kuro had no time to react as the molten earth hit him and tearing him apart. Then he disappeared into the night.

Cassy let go of the sword that was still in the ground and backed away causing the rocks around her collapsing on the ground. "He's gone. Did I do it?"

"No, he just escape," Inuyasha told her. "Are okay Cassy?" She nodded in response.

She turned to face the others to see if they were hurt, but only to get pulled into an embrace by Komori. "Cassy are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Komori," she said surprised returning his hug. "I'm fine just a little shaken up."

"Did you know?" she asked Inuyasha.

"No and now I know why Kuro wants you. Don't worry Cassy I will destroy Kuro before he comes for you. I will protect you."

Cassy didn't know why but she was angered by his words. How did he not know? And why did he think that he was the one that was going to destroy Kuro. "Shouldn't the one that he is after being the one to destroy him?" Cassy told him.

"Cassy you are completely new at fighting and I don't want my daughter to get herself killed by a dangerous monster after her."

"Hello did you just see what I did not a moment ago?" Cassy announced. "I almost destroyed him and on top of that I saved your ass from that weird blue light."

"Yes from two weapons you barley know how to use! All that was back there was sheer luck!"

"Sheer luck!" Cassy snapped at him. "How do you know?! You weren't the one who was doing it! So what if I only got this sword just now, I know that I will be able to master it in a mere few days and destroy Kuro with it!" Cassy pulled the sword out of the ground and put it back into its sheath.

"It will take you more than a few days Cassy! That is my fang and I know the powers it possesses. Tetsaiga took me about 3 months to master and I know that your sword will take even longer."

"So you where probably weaker than me when you tried to master that," she said pointing to Tetsaiga.

"What!? You think you're stronger than me? Then prove it!" he yelled.

"Wow you can definitely tell that Cassy is Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter because the stubbornness and the braveness she as in her," Miroku said to Sango and Komori, both of the nodding in agreement.

"You would try and kill me with your sword? Your own daughter?" Cassy said looking at Inuyasha pulling Tetsaiga out of its sheath.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. "I just was proving my point. If you can't fight me then you won't be able to fight Kuro. First rule on fighting Cassy, you never turn down a battle even if it is a family or a friend. You will stay here, while Miroku and I hunt down Kuro, and while we are gone you will train to master that sword."

"No I deserve to go!" Cassy responded.

"I forbid you to go!" Inuyasha yelled. "Miroku, prepare to depart. We leave at sunrise."

Sunrise soon came as Cassy and Komori saw their fathers leave. "It's not fair. I mean I really think I should be the one to kill Kuro."

"Cassy your father is right. It's a good idea to master that sword before you do anything dangerous."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours of course, but I don't want to see you hurt."

Cassy looked at him. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Komori looked away blushing. "Well you're my friend and I just don't want my friend to suffer."

Cassy smiled. "Komori?" Cassy asked. Noah looked at her. "Did my mom really destroy the jewel?" Noah nodded.

"Okay. Then for her I will kill Kuro. So what should I call my new weapon?"

Komori looked at her confused but also worried because she was still determined to kill that creep.

"My sword does need a name. Inuyasha's sword has a name. Hey wonder where he got the name Tetsaiga anyway?"

"Well he wasn't the one who named it. It was his father's sword and the forger Totosai named it."

"Really is Inuyasha's father still alive?" Excited that she had a grandfather.

"Um no he died like 200 years ago or something."

"Oh wow Inuyasha is old! So that must mean his mom was human."

"Yeah it's a long story."

"I wish I could meet them."

Komori nodded. "Anyway back to the name," said unsheathed the sword feeling the elements around her. She knew it would be a piece of cake to master the sword but was a little worried on how she was going to control the elements. She already figured out earth so the others shouldn't be that much harder.

"How about Gogyo?" Komori asked. "It's pretty and I think it fits well."

"Gogyo? Yeah I like it. Alright Gogyo it is."

"Now to start the long months of mastering it," Komori added.

"No I am going to prove that I can master Kona before Inuyasha and Miroku return."

"Cassy…. I think…. I think you can do it!" Komori said.

Cassy smiled at him, holding Gogyo in the air while the morning sun danced off the blade.


	7. The Dao Blade & Gogyo: The Element Sword

Chapter 5: The Dao Blades & Gogyo: the Element Sword

"Do you where you're going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked following Inuyasha behind.

They were in a place with snowy mountains which looked unreachable by humans. "Of course I do Miroku," Inuyasha responded.

"Okay so why do you think that Kuro is here?"

"I don't, in fact I can't find his scent anywhere so I'm not going to waste my time trying to find him when I could be training Cassome how to use her sword."

"Okay so why are we out here?" Miroku said confused.

"To find a weapon," Inuyasha said heading into a cave.

"For who?"

"Cassy of course," Inuyasha said impatiently.

They headed deeper in the snowy cave until they reach a huge room with a tall ceiling and pillars on each side. In the middle of the room was a small stand that held a sword with a gold sheath. "We came to get a sword, Inuyasha I don't know if you have realized by Cassy already as a sword, I don't think she needs another one," Miroku observed.

"This is no normal sword Miroku. This is the legendary Dao Blades," Inuyasha announced.

Miroku went wide eyed. He had heard of the blade before. It was a dangerous weapon, it was two half's of the same sword and both blades were covered with a special poison that could kill a demon in an instant. It belonged to the legendary demon slayer called The Phoenix. "Are you insane? You can't give that to Cassy. She's part demon and if these blades were to cut here she would die," Miroku claimed.

"Miroku relax, Dao will not kill her if she was cut by them. They only kill demons, Cassy is only a quarter, and it will do nothing."

"Okay so why did you bring me here?"

"The blade has a barrier around it and I need you to break it."

Miroku just looked at him. Dao was one of the most powerful weapons in the world. Its blades were unbreakable and could purify a demon sword temporarily in an instant. It was a perfect blade for a demon slayer and that is why The Phoenix created them in the first place. Miroku walked up to it and raised his staff on the barrier. The barrier wasn't strong but it was still able to draw some energy from Miroku. When the barrier broke Miroku grabbed the blade and handed it to Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha had it in his hand they both heard a loud rumble then a boom. The ground shook under their feet and realized that the mountain was collapsing. When they got out of the cave they saw a huge avalanche racing towards them. "Time to go," Miroku remarked running the mountain with Inuyasha close behind and the snow coming closer and closer.

* * *

Cassy stood in a small river using Gogyo to control the water. She was swinging left to right letting the water follow. She then stabbed the water base beneath her and let a wall of water surround her. She smiled in responds that she already mastered water. "You're doing great," a voice behind her said.

She released the wall of water and turned to see Komori standing in front of her. "Yeah I'm finally getting the hang of this. I know I still have 2 elements to go but they should be a snap compared to water and earth," she said, walking out of the water.

"Are you sure?" Komori asked.

Cassy looked at him in surprised. "Hey you were the one who said I could do it. It's only been a few days and I have already perfected water."

"Yes but-"

"Are you giving up on me?" she interrupted him.

"Of course not but wind and fire are both strong elements and might be harder to control."

"Your being paranoid Komori," Cassy told him walking away.

"I'm saying it as it is," he told back.

"Saying as it is?" her voice rose. "I am going to master this thing Komori. I'm not like my father, I like to get things done and I am not going to stop before I master Gogyo so shut up and get lost so I can concentrate without you bugging me all day!"

Komori just stared at her. "Fine, whatever. Get yourself killed. I don't care!"

Cassy watched him walk away. She felt terrible that she yelled at him. He was her friend and gave her confidence to master Gogyo. _I will master you. I will prove to Inuyasha that I can do anything and I'm not weak!_ She thought to herself.

The next few days she trained to master air. She was able to use air to create large wind gust and float herself in the air. "3 down 1 to go," she told herself.

She hadn't been talking to Komori at all the last week and she still felt bad that she said to get lost in front of his face. She walked over to his house to ask his forgiveness when she felt a demonic aura then the scent of blood. Her eyes widened when she recognized this blood. She ran into the forest as fast has her legs could go until she reached Komori who was fighting a 15 foot monster. Komori looked like he had been injured at his arm. "KOMORI!" Cassy called to him.

He turned to me. "Cassy get away from here!" he called back.

Cassy ran up to him unsheathing Gogyo. "Fat chance!"

"Well, well now I have to meals!" the monster said.

"Shut up you disgusting creature!" Cassy yelled at it.

She raised Gogyo above her head and started to move it in circles creating the wind to circle the blade. When she felt that enough wind to overpower the monster she released it sending a large wind blast towards the monster, knocking him backwards several hundred feet. "Komori, I would get out of here if I were you," she told him.

"No way," Komori said ready to fight.

Cassy looked at him. "Your funeral!"

When the monster came back it was mad. Komori threw a sacred sutra on it forehead but that only made it worse. Cassy did the only thing that she knew would destroy this monster; she dug her sword into the ground and used the same technique that she used on Kuro. The Earth rumbled under her feet and rock once again rose around her. The ground shot from under her sending a wave of earth towards the demon. Molten earth ran through the demon cutting him into pieces and disintegrating him into thin air. Cassy turned to face Komori who was now on the ground holding his arm. "Here let me look at that," she said kneeling down to him.

He showed her the wound. A huge gash mark was seen around his shoulder. She pulled out the first aid kit from her backpack and started to clean the blood off. He winced in pain, "Sorry did I hurt you?" Cassy asked.

"No its fine," Komori said. "Why did you come?"

"What do you mean Komori? I came to see if you were all right, it's a good thing too or you would have been dead."

"Okay so what's the real reason you came?"

"I… okay I came to apologise about a few days ago when I yelled at you. I know you were just trying to help." Cassy finished up tying up his bandage.

Komori nodded. "Thank you Cassy. For everything I mean. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you before. Have you mastered all four elements?"

"I only have one element to go: fire. But something is wrong because the 3 elements that I can use now are right there in front of my face and I am able to use them at will, but with fire I can't really use it at will. I guess I don't really know how to control fire."

"You will figure it out."

They both walked back to the village when Komori's two sisters and his mother run towards them. "Komori, are you okay?" Sango asked looking at his bloody shoulder. "I'm fine mother," Komori said.

"So your girlfriend saved you then?" Hisa asked.

"She is not my girlfriend; she is a friend that happens to be a girl."

Cassy just watch the two argue back and forth. "So what is your relationship with my brother?" Hana whispered to me.

"A friend I think."

"Not the way I see it, Komori really likes you," Hana said back.

Cassy was shocked. _Komori_ _liking me, that's ridiculous._

"Cassy," Sango said. "Thank you for helping Komori."

"It's nothing; I was able to use Gogyo so it was okay."

"Come on girls let's leave them be," Sango called out.

When Cassy and Komori were now alone, Cassy was just about to ask Komori if it was true about him liking him when she saw her father and Komori's father walking towards them. "Inuyasha your back," Cassy announced.

"Cassy…" Inuaysha was interrupted by the smell of blood. "Komori you are injured. How?"

"It's nothing I'm fine," Komori said.

"Komori what happened?" Miroku asked, worried.

"Dad I was attacked by a demon in the woods, if Cassy didn't find me I probably be dead."

They both nodded. Cassy looked at her father's left side to see 2 swords, Tetsaiga and another sword. "Inuyasha what's that?" She asked pointing to his side.

Inuyasha took out Dao and handed her the sword. "These are the Dao blades; they are a powerful sword covered with poison that will destroy a demon if it pierces their skin. They are unbreakable and very easy to use. I give them to you," Inuyasha explained.

When Cassy grabbed Dao from her father, she knew then that she will kill Kuro and any demon that she comes across.


	8. Differences in Demons

Chapter 6: Difference in Demons

"Did you kill Kuro?" Cassy asked her father under the brightly waning moon.

"No," he replied.

"So why did you go?"

He pointed to Dao and she understood right away. "So you're saying you want me to kill him?" Cassy asked.

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha turned to her, he grabbed her shoulders. "I am not letting anything happen to you, and when I am not around and the village is attacked I will know that you will be safe because of the blades."

She understood what he meant. All he was doing was protecting her, but for some reason she always saw him as a person that wouldn't give a shit about what happens to someone.

"So did you master the fang like you said you would?" Inuyasha asked.

Cassy gulped. "Of course I did and it called Gogyo. But yes, I have mastered Gogyo and already to go." She lied.

"Alright, well I guess I under estimated you. Good night Cassome," he said using his real name. He walked back to the village, Cassy was deep in thought,_ if Inuyasha wasn't able to find Kuro, I'll be the one to do it and I will kill anybody who gets in my way. _

Cassy quietly started to walk out of the village and into the land beyond, when she heard some rustling in some bushes. She pulled out Gogyo ready to strike when Komori jumped out scaring her haft to death. "_God_ Komori, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her face.

"Hey I was just wondering where you were going," he answered.

"I'm… going for a walk," she lied letting go of him and walking away.

"Oh okay can I come with you"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Komori? Why don't you write down some scrolls or something," she told him walking faster.

"Pfft no. I don't write. Anyway you need my help and you know it."

"Komori, go away," Cassy responded.

Komori laughed. "You're being followed," he said walking behind her.

Cassy and Komori walked in the middle of the night with the half-moon as their only guide. Komori kept looking at Cassy wondering where she was going. "So what's our plan?" Komori asked.

"Our plan? Well _my_ plan is to find Kuro and you, you are going to go back to the village," Cassy turned to look at him.

"Oh I see so how are you going to kill him when you don't even know where he is?" Komori smartly asked.

"I don't need to tell you, besides I don't have time to take care of you while I fight him."

"Fight him? You plan to fight him when you don't even know how to use your weapons."

"I know how to use them, I just need practice."

"Practice? You told me yourself you don't know how to sword fight," Komori sighed. "Okay in the morning I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"You know how to sword fight?" Cassy asked confused. _He looks like a useless human to me._

"Why do you think I have a sword with me all the time?"

"Then why did you use it when you were attacked by that demon?"

"I didn't have it then," Komori lied.

_Yeah right you were just scared,_ Cassy thought.

"Come on we should get some sleep," Komori said stopping under a huge oak tree and drifting off to sleep. Cassy nodded and lay down opposite of him.

She was still deep in thought. Could she really kill Kuro? Of course she could, her mother did beat the most powerful demon ever, so why couldn't she? Cassy's eyes so grew heavy that she couldn't keep them open, then she fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning with someone poking her. She swiped it with her hand knowing it was just Mae bothering her. "Leave me alone Mae, just 10 more minutes," she mumbled under her breath.

"Cassy, rise and shine." _A voice but who could it be?_ She wondered. She opened her eyes to see a cute boy above her. She was jumped from the sight of him. "Oh right now I remember," she said.

"Are you ready?" he said throwing her a long stick.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Komori then charged at her and started to swing his stick at her stomach. She was thrown back when he hit her. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"First rule of fighting, don't turn your back from an opponent," Komori swung his wooden sword at her again but this time she was able to block it and push her wooden stake to his, he stepped back a few feet and smiled, "Good, good."

They were at it for all morning. Cassy was now able to block every attack Komori gave her. She would be able to block him so easily that he would be surprised to find her behind him. "You did well Cassy. You are fighting like a true master."

"Thanks Komori," she said turning her head from him, blushing.

"So ready to go?"

"No you are not coming with me," Cassy told him snapping out of her blushing faze.

"Like hell I'm not, who just taught you how to sword fight?" Komori asked, Cassy was speechless. "That what I thought."

They walked what seemed for hours and hours for Cassy, the sun above them grazed them with its afternoon heat. Cassy didn't know how longer she could walk. She was hungry and getting dehydrated. They had to find a village soon. "Man is it hot out, I wish we were by a river," Komori explained. They walked in silence on the blistering path.

"Did you see your father leave?" Komori asked breaking the silence between them.

"My father left?" Cassy asked.

"Yeah a few minutes before we did my dad went with him. I was saying goodbye to them when I saw you leave."

"I'm guessing there hunting Kuro too?"

"I guess, but I have a feeling that we might run into them."

"Why?"

"Because when you walk around these parts you always cross paths with someone you know. Just wait we will meet up with someone sooner or later."

Walking in the middle of the day when the hot sun was right above them was not a good idea. Komori soon looked like he was about to pass out and Cassy was suffering from dehydration. They were lucky when they made it to the edge of a village. It was surrounded by a wall of snowy mountains and the village itself was huge, with a river flowing in the middle of it, and a large shrine at the north of the village. Cassy was so happy. She and Komori hurried to the village center to get some food and fresh water.

The villagers stared at them when they entered. Cassy noticed this right away. _They must have never seen two kids walk in with weapons on. Either that or it's my clothing._ She stared down at her blue skinny jeans, black boots, and black tank. "Cassy, be on alert," Komori announced. "The people here don't seem that used to kids walking in their village with weapons."

"Well thank you captain obvious," Cassy concluded.

"I'm just saying that they don't look that friendly, maybe we should go to a different village."

"No way! I'm dying of thirst and I'm going to get some water before I go anywhere. We're staying."

Cassy was glad to have some water but she couldn't figure out why Komori was so paranoid. "Come on Komori have some water," she welcomed him. He still looked worried though. "Komori?"

"What…oh sorry Cassy. I just feel something that's all."

"Feel what?"

"Don't you feel it? It's like a small amount of demonic aura."

"That's impossible how can there be any demonic aura here in a village where the people are scared of demons."

"Don't you feel it though?"

"Komori I have been sensing demonic aura ever since we left the village. So stop being so paranoid."

"I guess."

They walked around the village a little more. Still getting stares for everyone but when they were passing the main part of the village a man wearing a long white and orange rob came running towards them screaming demon. "Now what?" Cassy mumbled.

"You two, stop right there!" he called out. "You girl, why do you give off a demonic aura? You look human to me."

"Ummmm… I don't really… well I could be from Gogyo. It's a demon sword," Cassy answered truthfully.

"Wrong move Cassy," Komori whispered in her ear. Cassy looked at him confused.

"I would get rid of that sword, girl. You can get killed if you carry something like that around," the monk told her.

"Why should I? I am a-," Cassy was cut off from Komori covering her mouth.

"She's a demon slayer. We both are. I was sensing a demonic aura and we came to check it out. She carries that sword because she got it from demon that she killed. It's like a reward, nothing more," Komori lied. Cassy stared at him.

"So you did sense the demonic aura here. Good! So if you are demon slayers then you can deal with our little problem then," The monk said.

"Problem?" Cassy squeaked.

"Yes well we are unfortunate to be neighbors to the demon wolf tribe and I was hoping that maybe you can drive them out. We have visited by them and the villagers are getting too scared that they are moving away. This village is one the largest and I don't want any more visits from those damn wolves."

"Wolves?" Cassy squeaked again. "Demon slayers?"

"My friend and I would gladly get rid of the wolves for you. For one price of course," Komori announced. "We get as much food and supplies as our hearts desire."

"Agreed."

"Let's go Cassy," Komori said grabbing her hand.

When they were out of the sight of the monk, Cassy yanked her hand out of Komori's grip. "What the hell was that for? I am not going to slay any demon wolves," Cassy proclaimed.

"Yes we are. You want food and water?" Cassy nodded. "Then we have to at least talk to them. Maybe they will come to an agreement."

"Agreement? Komori these are demons, I don't think they will do any agreeing. Let's just go to a different village."

"Demon wolves are different."

"How are they different? All demons are the same. Evil, monstrous and big."

"Then what about your father?"

"He's different. He's only half."

"Well his father wasn't. Look Cassy, your right demons are evil, monstrous and big but some appear in human form."

"Human form?"

"Yes some demons have two forms. A human form and a true form and only very powerful demons have this. Well except wolves, who are either in a human form or in a wolf form, but some demons like your grandfather had a two forms, a form where he appeared human and a form where…well where he was a giant dog."

"Oh I get it… but I'm still not going to the wolf cave."

"Too late," Komori smiled.

Cassy hadn't realized that while they were talking Komori dragged her to the mouth of the territory of the wolves. She frowned and looked at him. "I hate you."

Komori kept smiling as they entered the cave that led them into the home of the wolves. "Um Komori, how do you know if the wolves will agree to this? You never gave me a reason."

"Well let's just say I know people who know them."

"Like who?"

"Your mom," Komori said under breath.

"What?" Cassy asked not knowing the name.

Just before Komori was about to enter, they heard a noise ahead. Just then a man, that didn't look at all human and what Cassy thought was a "human form", appeared. "Who are you and what do you want?" a horst voice called out.

Just then he came towards them into their view. The wolf's eyes widened. "Kagome?"


	9. The Wolf Who Cried Kagome

Chapter 7: The Wolf Who Cried Kagome

Kagome looked out the window of the kitchen towards the scared tree. She hadn't really been near it for a while and she was wondering what would happen if she got close. But she also looked at the well house she once went into almost every day when Cassy was small just to see if Inuyasha would come back to get her. Now Cassy was on the other side doing what god knows what which made Kagome anxious. "Mom?" a voice called to behind her.

"Mae, what wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I was going to ask you that. You seem worried about Cassy. Do you think she's okay? I mean she's been gone for almost 2 weeks and even Lily is worried."

"She will be fine. No need to worry Mae." Kagome smiled at her daughter. But inside Kagome knew that Cassy was in some kind of danger.

* * *

Cassy and Komori were at the mouth of the cave when the figure in front of them came into the light. Cassy knew he wasn't human from the pointy ears, and the fangs, he had armor on his chest and a pair of long fur warmers on his legs, it looked like he wore a fur around his hips and had long black hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. He was definitely a wolf. "Kagome? Is that you?" he asked.

Cassy and Komori looked at each other and back at the wolf. Then Komori went flat out laughing to the point he was on the ground. The wolf was still looking at Cassy. "Komori what the hell are you doing?!" she asked. "Get up."

Komori still laughing got up and looked at Cassy. Cassy just stared at him coldly. "Okay, I'm okay," Komori said calming himself down.

"You are Kagome, aren't you!" the wolf said again coming closer towards her. Komori burst out laughing again.

"Okay I know I look like her but really…" Cassy said to Komori who was still laughing uncontrollably.

Cassy slap Komori's arm to make him stop. "Komori, shut up!" she said. The wolf was coming closer and closer to her.

"Look… whoever you are… I don't know how you know Kagome but I'm not her." She told the wolf.

"You're wrong, Kagome, you have to remember me. I'm Kouga, your lover," Kouga said. Cassy was shocked at his words and looked at him with wide eyes. "Lover?" Cassy said confused.

"Komori, who is this fool and what is he talking about?" Cassy asked laughing Komori. He settled down and looked at both her and Kouga.

"He's Kouga the leader of the demon wolf tribe, he kinda had a thing for your mom," Komori whispered to her.

Cassy was surprised at the last words. "WHAT?"Cassy stood shocked at the words he was saying.

"So he… and my mom… and….oh my God!" Cassy was surprised, she walked up to Kouga and looked at him strait in his eyes. "I have no words for you….I'm speechless. Let's go Komori; I don't care what these wolves do to the villagers. I am not getting involved with something that my mom got involved with. Its ancient history."

Cassy and Komori both turned around and started heading down the hill until Cassy felt someone pull her backwards and carried up a hill. She looked up to see that it was the brown fur of Kouga. "What are you doing? Let go! Komori!"

"Hold on Cassy! I'm coming!" Komori cried out trying to run up the hill.

"Hurry cause I'm kinda getting kidnapped here!" Cassy screamed back trying to get free

"Stop screaming Kagome! And stop squirming." Kouga said holder her tight.

"I'm not Kagome!" Cassy told him.

Kouga landed with Cassy in a middle of a huge clearing with a large waterfall and cliffs surrounding them. Wolves were everywhere and Cassy stood as still as she could. How could a place be so beautiful only to be ruined by wolfs? "Kouga! There you are. Where were you?" two wolfs said coming up behind them. "Who's she?" one of them asked.

"Kinta don't you remember Kagome?" Kouga spilled out.

"Ah Kagome?" the wolf looked at Cassy. "I don't think this is Kagome. She sure looks like her though."

"Yeah and smells a lot like her too but it isn't her," said the other one.

"Thank you I have been trying to tell him-"Cassy was cut off.

"This is Kagome I know it's her this time. I don't want to lose her anybody again," Kouga said softly. "So I know this time I am right and this is Kagome"

Cassy looked at him. "I am not Kagome, I know I look like her but I'm not her."

"How do you know her then?" the one called Kinta asked.

"Yeah and who are you anyways?" The other one asked.

"Kagome's my mom, that's why you think I look like her. I do look a lot like her but we are total opposites. Oh and my name is Cassy."

"Cassy? As in Cassome?" Kinta said. "Hakkaku do you realized who this is?" the wolf nodded in response.

* * *

"Cassy! Can you hear me!?" Komori called out. He could get into the cave because of a barrier put up by the wolves. "Damn wolves, LET ME IN AND RELEASE CASSY!"

"Don't worry Cassy. I'll get in sooner or later." He said to himself.

* * *

"Kouga, do you realize who this is?" Hakkaku asked.

"What are you idiots talking about? Of course I know who it is. She's Kagome." Kouga announced.

Cassy flared up. "Didn't you just hear what I just said? Fine I will say is slowly. I AM NOT KAGOME! I AM HER DAUGHTER! DAUGH-TER! UNDERSTAND WOLF?" She raised her voice.

Kouga just stood there shocked and very scared. He couldn't believe that a human could stand up to him like that. Cassy was getting sick of this and was ready to get rid of the pest they called a demon once and for all.

"How can Kagome have a daughter? That's impossible," Kouga just stood there motionless while Cassy pulled out Gogyo and aimed it at Kouga, threating him.

"Kouga watch out!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried, backing away with all the other wolves.

"What are you talking about? If she isn't Kagome and just her daughter than she can't hurt us. She probably doesn't even know what she's doing," Kouga examined. Cassy had it up to here with it. She brought Gogyo down and dug in deep into the ground. Within an instance the ground beneath her began to rumble as she could feel all the vibration in the earth. Rocks around rose and hovered around her and with one turn of the blade a blast of earth shot from the ground and raced towards Kouga. A strike of hot red earth closed into Kouga but he jumped the last minute missing the blast by an inch. Cassy growled in annoyance as Kouga landed in the broken rubble. He was amazed on what he just experienced.

Kouga couldn't believe it, a girl that looked like Kagome, almost killed him. A mere mortal! Kagome's daughter too! Wait Kagome's daughter? Maybe that's why she smells so much like her but why all this power. It's like she possesses demonic energy. Kouga was confused he didn't know who or what this girl named Cassy was but he knew she was Kagome's daughter. She smelled like Kagome yes but he realized there was another, a strange scent he hadn't smelled for a long time, a disgusting scent of a mutt.

"Oh wow she is powerful!" Kinta called. "Kouga are you okay?"

Kouga came right up to Cassy without her realizing it because of all the dust and sniffed her; she definitely had the dog smell. Was it true? Did Kagome really have a child and then leave? He did hear about it but never wanted to believe it. He needed to know the truth.

Cassy turned after hearing Kouga coming towards her. She was angry and started swinging her sword at him missing him every time. He was too fast, even for her. How did my father ever fight him? He's impossible to even hit! "Stand still you wolf!" she called out. He was too fast. Cassy sighed and sheathed her sword realizing he wasn't good enough for a fight.

"Cassy!" Cassy turned to see Komori racing out of the cave towards her. When she blasted the area it must've broken a barrier. Cassy ran toward him embracing him with a hug, within instance she turned red on what she just did. She released him and faced him. "Cassy are you okay?" Cassy was surprised.

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course when I saw the blast of earth I did what I could. I broke the barrier with a special spell my father taught me."

I guess I didn't break it then, Cassy thought.

"Yo girl!" Kouga barked. "I need to know… who is your father?"

Komori stood in front of Cassy in protection. "Why do you need to know? Cassy you don't need to answer."

"Komori," Cassy put her hand of his shoulder noting him to move. "My father? Why? Do you have something with him?"

"Probably, if he is that stinking mutt!" Cassy immediately realized who he was talking about and that did it.

"That stinking mutt is my father! And you have no right to talk to him like that! I ought to kill you here and now but I'll tell my father that you tried to hurt me so I think I'll leave him to do the killing."

"I am the one who will kill Inuyasha first. He's only a half breed and besides he took my woman so he will die by my hands then you will be next!"

Before Cassy could comment on Kouga's little ramble she was interrupted by Komori.

"What did you…? Do you want me to kill him Cassy?" Komori asked out of anger.

Cassy was fed up with all of this and just wanted to get on with life. She no longer cared if the humans in the village suffered from the wolves but when someone insults her family she loses it and that her queue to leave before it gets messy and she starts a fight. "Come on Komori, he isn't worth the fight."

Komori and Cassy turned and walked into the cave and came back into reality. "Well, that went well," Komori observed.

"You're telling me." They stood there and watched the sun rise for a moment just before there long trek down the mountain. "Well it's a new day so let's just get going," Cassy announced.

"Wait!" a voice called behind them. Cassy and Komori saw Kinta and Hakkaku run out of the cave. Cassy already had her hand on the Dao blade resting on her back. Why didn't I use this before on Kouga? Right because he was too fast no doubt these guys will be the same. "What do you want?" She asked in an impatient voice.

"We're just here to apologise for Kouga's behavior," Kinta pointed out.

"Apologise? It's a little too late for that boys, now goodbye," Cassy told them.

"You don't understand."

"Understand? Well then, why don't you tell me what I don't understand!" Cassy raised her voice.

Hakkaku sighed. "Kouga was never always like this. He used to like humans…. A lot, when Kagome was around."

"Yeah, but then Kagome went with Inuyasha and Kouga was just not the same. Well he was but just not the same," Kinta added.

"He married this wolf demon named Ayame and don't get me wrong, he was in love with her but something happened recently that made Kouga go a little crazy in the head."

"What happened?' Cassy asked out of curiosity.

"Well when we were all away, Ayame and Kouga's son Milo were alone up here and the villagers down below had hired a demon slayer or a monk to exterminate them. But they didn't know that we were gone so when he got here, he found only Ayame and Milo, and then he killed them. Later we found out it wasn't really a monk but a shape shifter that had destroyed them, there a type of a creature that can transform into anything living."

"When we came back a few hours later, we were shocked to see Ayame and Milo dead on the ground. Kouga was especially shocked and just sat beside his dead family for hours on end." Kinta continued.

"But how did you know who killed them, and how do you know it was a shape shifter?" Komori asked, he knew what they were.

"Rin told us," Hakkaku answered.

"Rin?" Cassy answered.

"Yeah, she's an expert demon slayer, a legend actually, and was furious when she found out about it. She told us one of the demon slayers saw the monk kill them and he told Kohaku, who told her. She's a good friend of our too and was very sorry." Kinta said. "She then later explained to us that it was a shape shifter that killed them not a human."

"Kohaku, I remember now," Komori explained. "Kohaku is my uncle and came by to tell us the news. I was only 6 though so I don't really remember that well."

"Yeah well anyway she was sad that she lost her friends and swore that if anything like that happened again, they would have to face her instead. But we haven't seen her for a few years now. She would travel often but she never comes around here though, plus it's always Kouga that sees her when she's close by." Hakkaku added.

"She lives at the Western Palace but the palace it's so heavily guarded that nobody can really get in," Kinta ended.

"Is she royalty or something?" Cassy asked confused.

Komori was surprised at her question. "No, no. Rin was never royalty she was a poor orphan, it's a long story but she does live with the western lord so I guess…" Kinta was cut off by Hakkaku.

"Kinta she isn't royalty at all. She's just the Lady of the West, it doesn't mean anything."

"Hakkaku yes it does, she is a lady that means she royalty."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ummm boys?" Cassy interrupted. "What happened to Kouga after the deaths?"

"Oh yeah… well after losing both Kagome, Ayame, and his son he started going crazy and every time a girl… a human girl I mean came close to him, he would always think it was Kagome coming back for him and would follow her around until he would be convinced it wasn't her," Kinta said.

"He was always the one crying for her too," Hakkaku added. "It was crazy!"

"Wow well great story and thanks for everything guys. I hope Kouga soon realizes that everything isn't lost and can be brought back together again," Cassy proclaimed.

They all said their goodbyes and Komori and Cassy started down the hill and continuing their journey to finding Kuro.

* * *

"She's good," a woman said standing on the top cliff.

"Yes a little too good," a man proclaimed. "My Lord, are you sure this is what you want? To wait until she becomes stronger?"

"Yes my darlings, it's all part of the plan," Kuro answered in the shadows.

"Yes but if she becomes too strong you might not be able to fight her," the man said.

"Shi, do you not trust the lord's plan?" the woman asked.

"Of course I do, Kurai."

"Stop it the both of you. Shi!" Kuro announced.

"Yes master?"

"You will follow them and tell me everything that she does. I want her strengths, her weaknesses, everything. Understand!"

"Yes Lord Kuro."

"Good now away with you!"

In a flash Shi jumped into the air and followed the twosome on their journey. Kuro stood on the cliff with a wicked smile on his face, showing off the white fangs. "This is going to be entertaining."


	10. The Dao Blades are Stolen

Chapter 8: The Dao Blades are Stolen

"Kurai," Kuro said in a deep monotone voice.

She looked up from her position and stared at him. "Yes milord?"

"I have a plan….. I want you to disguise yourself and go to the Western Palace," he began, watching the water in the glass bowl that followed Shi. "I can see that our two friends are near the Western Boarders." He touched the water with the tips of his fingers, watching it cripple.

Kurai smiled. "What did you want me to do once I get there?" she asked standing up.

"I need you to explain to the Western Lord that the weapon approaches."

"Weapon?" she asked curious walking over to the water bowl. "What weapon is that?"

"The weapon that can kill every demon that lays its finger on it. The weapon that is meant to kill our race. The weapon that Rin once possessed. The legendary Dao Blades."

"And so you want me to tell the Western Lord about the Dao blades being in his lands? I must ask Master, why should I do this?"

Kuro turned to Kurai, frustrated with her attitude. "Because my dear Kurai," he began moving closer to her. "Dao is a dangerous weapon and even the great lord of the West is fearful of it. Even though his mate once possessed it, she will agree that it's a weapon that is meant to be cast away and not be used. When you give him the message that it's back, he will send a guard to retrieve it. Thus weakening Cassy."

"But milord wont Cassy go after it…?" she said carefully.

Kuro smiled. "Do not worry. This is all part of my plan my dear girl. Now go!"

She nodded and left into the night.

Kurai didn't care what her idiot twin brother, Shi, was doing. But she was curious to see what form he transformed into, she also wondered if he knew that Cassy could smell him a mile away. _Well I hope he knows, s_he thought.

She landed in a small clearing a few miles from the palace. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched and transformed herself into a convincing demon; she also made sure she hid her aura so not even the Western Lord could sense her. She didn't know that Rin was the only one that could sense her demonic aura.

Her transformed state seemed that it could convince them. She had long baby pink hair that reached her thighs, with a baby blue and red kimono. She grabbed the mirror, Kuro had given her to communicate and saw her face. She realized that she was disguised as a cat demon.

"Kurai."

The mirror shimmered into the image of Kuro. "Lord Kuro, I am close to the palace."

"You know what to do, Kurai and remember, do not get caught."

With that she put the mirror away and headed into the direction of the castle.

Kurai could already smell all the demons that resided at the palace and inside she could smell the lord and lady of the West themselves. _This is going to be good. _She smiled and made her way closer to the palace, making sure she was hidden behind every tree and bush so she wasn't going to get caught from any of the front guards.

"Okay Kurai, put on your best face and make them believe you," she told herself.

She stepped out of the tree line into the clearing were the demon guards roamed. She walked towards the castle until one of the guards with long, black hair and a spear came towards her. "Hey, you! Halt!" He called.

Kurai turned to face him as he raced towards her with three other guards. _Show time!_ Kurai put on the saddest face she could and ran towards the guards. "Please you must help me," she pleaded.

"Who are you cat demon and why do you intrude?" The one with long brown hair said.

"Don't you know that any demons or humans for that matter, that come close to the palace is usually slaughter, from being suspicious on trying to attack the castle?"

"I-I'm so sorry but I didn't know where else t-to go!" Kurai cried out. "P-please l need to see Lord Sesshomaru right away….. Please!"

"Nobody see the Lord without running through us first. Now what is your problem?" The first guard asked, prepared to slaughter Kurai.

"There's been a massacre!" she began lying. "A few villagers and some demons started a full out war! Um…. Many people were killed!"

The three guards looked at her, then at each other, than back at her. "Come with us."

Kurai smiled as they lead her towards and into the palace. _This is going according to plan. All I have to do is convince the lord of the west himself that the Dao blades are the ones behind the fake attack. _

The palace was just like she imagined it would be; two stories with a large balcony. Inside red columns filled the foyer. They led her inside a great hall where she saw a dog demon with short black hair and golden eyes. He smiled at her at walked towards the group. "Wait, I thought I was going to see the Lord himself?" she asked.

"Sorry cat, didn't we tell you that nobody see the lord without consulting Ken first," the guard told her, pushing her towards the dog demon. He smiled at her kindly and nodded at the guards to return to their post.

"What is your name?" the dog demon asked kindly.

Kurai had to think up a name fast. "Um….Sayuri," she said quietly, trying to keep in character.

"Sayuri, my name is Ken. I am one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors. I am the one who get to decide if a traveller is allowed to see him. I am also in charge of the humans of this land and when there is a problem, I am the one that tends to know about it, right away."

Kurai knew she was in trouble. "This was a secret attack, they made sure nobody knew about it," she explained.

"Then tell me what happened, Sayuri."

"A massacure, humans and demons started a battle and there was so much blood shed. I was able to hide behind a large bush at the edge of the forest, I watched as the whole village was burned and everyone died. There is no trace of the village anymore and everyone was burned with it. I watched as my twin brother fought to protect me against someone," Kurai started to fake cry.

"Who?"

"I couldn't see her face but I think she was human, it seemed she carried a demon sword that could control the flames. She was the one who burned the village down. But as my brother was fighting she pulled out a sword behind her back and stabbed him in the chest. I saw that it wasn't just one sword though but two half's of the same blade. I think it was the legendary Dao Blade." Kurai had fake tears running down her cheeks.

Kurai could see shock appear on Ken's face when she mentioned Dao. _Just a little more._

"Did you say you say Dao blades?" he asked.

She nodded. Ken growled low and walked passed her. "Come with me."

She smiled evilly at her success so far and followed him. He led her to a large sliding door. He knocked once and heard someone say enter. He opened to sliding door into a large room and at the end of the large room sat the lord of the west himself.

She followed Ken in to see the Lord look up from reading a scroll and stare at her heavily. "My lord, we have a problem," Ken announced bowing to him.

Lord Sesshomaru looked annoyed. "What is it?" he said in a clear voice.

"My lord, this girl here reported to me that she saw a battle with the humans and the demons."

Kurai saw the lord stare at her. She came forward at spoke. "I didn't know where else to go! I saw my brother get killed by a girl that seemed human, but was controlling the flames with a demon sword. The village and everyone was destroyed, I-"

"Silence," the demon lord spoke. Kurai look through her fake tears at the lord. "I have heard enough." He waved a hand at Ken, telling him to leave at once.

The guards took Kurai's arm. "She killed the demons with the Dao Blade!" she said quickly.

The Lord looked back up to her surprised, then at Ken. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes, my lord. This is what she told me."

"Interesting."

"Sesshomaru, we need to get the Dao blades before they kill again," a female voice behind them said.

Kurai turned to see a girl, a few inches shorter than her, leaning against the door way. _Who is she?_

She wore a lavender Kimono with white and black flowers splattered on it. She was bare foot and had her long, dark-brown flowing down her back gracefully. She walked towards Kurai, eyeing her carefully. "Ken, who is this?" she asked curiously.

"This is Sayuri, she says that-"

"I heard her, Ken. Thank you."

_Wait, is this girl? _Kurai thought. _A phoenix?_

"Sayuri, do you realize how dangerous those blades can be. That is way I got them sealed away. So tell me why a little, human girl has them in her little hands?" She asked angrily, Kurai could see that her face started to change.

"I don't know." Kurai said quickly, scared. The girls sighed and her face went back to normal.

"Rin," the lord said quietly. She turned to face him. _So it's true this girl is Rin is a phoenix, she looks like a teenager. I wonder why?_

"Sesshomaru, we need to get Dao back and destroy them, if they can't be sealed away without some girl stealing them, then I will destroy them myself."

The Lord nodded and looked at Ken and at a guard in the corner. "Takeshi, you will retrieve Dao. If the girl puts up a fight, kill her. Understood?"

The dog demon in the corner of the room nodded and left. "Wait, how will he know how to find her?" Kurai asked.

"Don't worry," Rin smiled. "He will be able to smell the girl out. She can't be too hard to find. "

"Ken, take her back outside," Lord Sesshomaru said.

He nodded and dragged Kurai back outside.

They were at the edge of the forest. "Sayuri, I would get out of these lands if I were you. I don't want anyone coming after you. Especially, Rin."

"What-" she began to say.

"Don't worry, if you stay away, you won't be harmed," he winked at her and turned back towards the palace.

She watched him go back into the castle walls, and then she turned into the forest and ran. "Well, my job is done so I guess I don't have to worry about it." She smiled and went back to Kuro.

* * *

"Rin, you realize-" Sesshomaru started to say.

"I know. She was making it all up. Pretty good I have to say, though she could have been in a better form," Rin said, still looking towards the door that Kurai left in. _Damn shape shifters, s_he thought.

"Will you go after her," he asked.

"No, not right now at least. I'm just focused on getting the Dao blades back into my hands. Besides, I will cross paths with the shape shifter sooner or later."

* * *

"Do you even know where we are going?" Komori asked annoyed and tired as usual.

"No idea," Cassy replied.

"Cassy, we should be careful. This is the Western Lands."

"And why should we be careful?" She looked at him curiously.

"These are just protected lands."

"Protected… ummmm I don't see any security laser beams or machine guns anywhere, do you?"

He looked at her confused. "Never mind," she gave up.

"No I mean the Western Lord, he controls these lands."

"So, he's just a human lord, he doesn't scare me," she said proudly.

"Human?" Komori burst out laughing causing Cassy to stop in her tracks.

"Now what's your problem, Komori?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"The Western Lord is not a human." He smiled at her. "He's a demon."

"Demon?"

"Yeah, and a powerful one too." He walked past her.

"Wait, what about the Lady… what was her name…..Rin. YOU said she was human." Cassy's train of thought stopped when she heard a noise in the trees.

"Well, I don't really-" Komori began.

"Hold that thought," she told him, pulling out an arrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked her has she strung her bow and aimed it at the trees.

"Someone is following us." A bright light began to form from the arrows tip as she fired the arrow in the direction of the trees.

"Damn, it escaped."

"Cassy?"

"It's fine, I knew I smelled something. We were being followed for a while now, so I took care of the problem."

Noah started walking again and noticed that Cassy was no following. "Now what's wrong?" he asked annoyed.

Cassy sniffed the air. "Something's coming…. It smells like…. Dog?"

Komori turned to see a demon race past him and towards Cassy. She couldn't react fast enough as the demon snatched Dao from her back. Cassy turned towards the demon as it raced back to the direction it came in. "Hey! That's mine!" Cassy yelled.

"What was he doing here?" Komori quietly asked.

"You know him?" she asked, anger boiling up inside her.

"Not exactly, I think he was one of the guards from the Western Palace."

"Western palace? Good then let's go," she said racing passed him.

"Wait Cassy!" he yelled back to her, chasing after her.

* * *

Kagome looked out the kitchen window towards the sacred tree and well. "Cassy," she said quietly.

_Why do I feel like she's in danger? Cassy I hope you are safe. _Kagome dropped her head and closed her eyes, trying to forget. _I can't do this anymore._ She rolled her hands into a fist and raced upstairs.

"Mom?" Mae asked walking past her.

Kagome opened her closet door and changed into flexible clothes. She then looked at the old bow and arrows that haunted her in the closet corner. She finally grabbed the bow and arrows and ran back down stairs running into Mae. "Mom? Woah, you look good. Where are you going?"

"Mae, I need you to call Grandma up and tell her to say with you for a few days. I'm going to get Cassy."

"Oh okay," Mae replied as Kagome raced out the door. "Bye?"

Kagome raced passed the tree she had been avoiding the past few years and ran to the well. Once in the well house she stopped and breathed carefully. _Okay Kagome you can do this, just go in there, find Cassy, and get back. You don't have to see Inuyasha, even though you really want to._ "Right!"

She jumped into the well and back into the Feudal Era.


	11. A Monster in the Castle

Chapter 9: A Monster in the Castle

Kagome landed on the dirt ground of well for the first time in 15 years. Above she could hear birds singing and could smell the fresh air she had been missing. "Welcome home, Kagome," she told herself, making her way out of the well.

She took a breath letting everything sink in. The soft grass beneath her feet smelt so fresh and the forest around her seems that it never changed. That is what she liked. "Okay Kagome, remember what you came here for. Just grab Cassy and go, that's all you have to do. Don't talk to anyone, just find her," she nodded at herself and walked towards the village.

Her own instructions repeated over and over through her head. _Don't talk to anyone. Find Cassy. Don't talk to anyone. Find Cassy._ She must have looked like a fool nodding to herself every 10 seconds.

When she walked into the village everyone looked at her like they had just seen a ghost. Kagome just ignored them still repeating the words in her head. A few villagers walked up to her to ask if she was Lady Kagome, but just ignoring their questions and continued walking.

She arrived at what she would have thought to be Kaede's hut but instead she saw a shrine, dedicated to Kaede herself.

Kaede was gone.

Kagome sighed heavily and walked over to it making a prayer. She wished she was there when Kaede had passed. Shaking her head in defeat, _Now, how am I going to find Cassy? I don't even think she's in the village._

Then she heard someone coming and her voice being called. "Kagome?"

Kagome got up to see who it was and behind her were Sango and another girl standing just five feet away.

"Sango." Sango walked over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome hugged her back, happy to see her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked releasing her.

"I here to pick up my daughter, nothing else," Kagome explained.

"Your daughter? Oh you mean Cassome."

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"She left a few weeks ago, well more like snuck off. My son, Komori, went with her."

"A few weeks?!"

"Don't worry, Miroku and Inuyasha went looking for her and my son."

Kagome was pissed, now what was she going to do. _I have no choice; I have to go look for her myself._

"Oh I forgot, Kagome, you have met my daughter Hisa right? She was three when you met her."

Kagome looked at the teenager. "Yeah, I remember her." She didn't want to remember though because it brought back pain. "I'm sorry Sango but I have to go."

"Wait Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter back," Kagome responded walking the other direction.

"Why not just wait here until Miroku and Inuyasha bring her back."

Kagome stopped and closed her eyes. "Because I can't trust them, besides I need to know that she's okay."

"Then at least let me come with you." Kagome turned to her friend.

"But Sango, the village, your daughter."

Sango turned to her daughter. "Don't worry mother, go. I will be fine," Hisa said smiling at her mother.

Sango smiled back and told Kagome to stay here while she went to change. When she came back she was dressed up in her old demon slayers uniform. "I can't believe this still fits," she said laughing.

"Good luck mom!" Hisa said hugging her mom. "Bring them home safe."

"I will, take care of your sister." Hisa nodded and watch them walk away.

"You sure you want to come," Kagome asked.

"Of course, now let's go and get our family back."

* * *

Rin was getting inpatient. Taking deep breaths to control herself, she couldn't get angry at this time. Knowing it was from her not feeding enough because of what she was.

Pacing back and forth in the foyer, thousands of thoughts ran through her head. _I should have never sealed my blades away in the first place. Damnit! I am hungry! And since there's a shape shifter in our lands, I have no choice but to use the Dao blades and here I thought I would be strong enough to deal with shape shifter demons. _"I need them," she said quietly. _I am still hungry, I need to feed._

Ken on the other hand was leaning against one of the pillars watching her pace back and forth. It was beginning to annoy him. "Rin, can you please stop pacing. It's annoying."

She stopped and turned to him. "If you don't like my pacing, then leave," she said pointing to the door.

"I can't, Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay with you so you don't kill anyone or Takeshi when he gets back of course."

Her eyes widened and moved to him in a blink of an eye. She grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall. He struggled to get free but it was no use, she was too strong. Her whites in her eyes began to turn red, as pulsing veins appeared under them, showing Ken her true nature. "I don't need a babysitter!" she hissed at him, showing her fangs. "But I do need a snack!" Just as she was going to bit into his neck, a voice called her.

"Rin!"

Her face returned to normal as she turned around, letting go of Ken in the progress. "You've been spared," she sneered to Ken. "Sesshomaru, I don't get why you need Ken to babysit me. You have to know by now that I'm not a child anymore."

He just stared at her with his cold eyes. She sighed and lowered her head. "Okay what it is?"

"Rin, go feed yourself before Takeshi returns," he told her looking straight ahead. She looked at him.

"I don't need to feed."

He looked back at her, mentally tell her to go. "Fine," she gave in walking towards the cellar.

Ken took a deep breathe thanking his lord for saving him. "Next time you might not be so lucky," his lord replied, walking outside.

Rin headed in the dark underground cellar, she couldn't believe she had almost bitten Ken. Well it was his fault anyways; he shouldn't have gotten annoyed with her when she was in the brink of killing anyone. He needed to understand what happens when you get a vampire angry.

She grabbed a wooden canister full of the stuff she had been craving all week. Blood. Just when she was going to take a sip, she heard the guard Takeshi return. Forgetting the blood, she put it back into the ground and flashed her way into the foyer, where Takeshi clearly exhausted, held the blades in the hands.

"My lady, here are the Dao Blades," Takeshi said.

She grabbed them from him and walked into the dining room, placing the blades on the table. "Thank you, Takeshi."

She took the hilt and unsheathed them. Looking at the blades she once cast away from being too dangerous. "Who had them in their possession?" she asked, looking her own reflection as she studied the blades.

"It's was girl, she looked human."

She nodded taking the blades and splitting them, taking one in each hand. It felt good to have them back in her grasp again. "But-", Takeshi started.

"But what?" she stared at him.

"Her smell wasn't that of a _full _human."

Getting impatient, she pointed one of the tips of the blades to Takeshi's throat making him tense. "What do you mean she wasn't a full human? Speak!"

"W-well I-I could smell that she was a human b-but I could also smell that she p-possessed some demonic powers. It's possible that s-she might be part d-demon."

Rin lowered half the blade that resided in her right hand, and put both of them back into its sheath, giving up. "You may go Takeshi," she told him, making him leave without a second thought.

She sighed. "Rin? What will you do now?" Ken asked.

"Wait. That is the only thing I can do." she said, putting the blades at their rightful place on her back. "I want to see if the new owner of Dao comes to retrieve them." She devilishly smirked and left in a flash, leaving Ken all alone.

* * *

Cassy stopped once she saw the castle in sight. It was huge and wondered how she was going to find the Dao blades inside. Hiding behind a bush, she saw that many guards were roaming the grounds. _How am I going to get in without being seen?_

"Cassy, wait," Komori panted behind her, currently out of breath.

"What took you?" she asked.

"I'm not the best runner in the world," he confessed. "Cassy, you can't go in there."

She looked at him. "And why not? All I have to do is go in grab the swords and get out. Easy as that."

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy," Noah said quietly. "Look you're in the Western territory now and Lord Sesshomaru won't hesitate to kill you. Plus Rin is in there and I don't really want to run into her. To tell you the truth I would rather run into Sesshomaru then Rin."

Cassy laughed at this. "But she's human Komori, even if you did tell me she was a demon slayer. She's still human."

"I don't think so," he said staring at the castle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there have been rumors for the past few years that she's not really human anymore but something else."

"Something else?"

"I don't know, it might not be true but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Cassy shook her head. "I don't care what she is, but if my weapon is in there, I'm not going to just stand around like an idiot and wait for it to fall from the sky. I don't care what you say Komori, but I'm going in there."

She started to go around the tree line. "You coming?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Cassy knew she had to be sneaky about getting into the palace without getting caught. Maybe she could cause a distraction. She pulled out Goygo, Komori gave her a questioning look but realized her plan a second later.

Having Goygo in her hands she could feel the ground under her shake. "Komori, when I say run. Run. Got it?" he nodded.

Cassy positioned the sword and dug it into the ground making the earth shake and rock flying everywhere. She saw that the guards panicked as they fought off the shooting rocks. Cassy saw her chance. "Run!" she yelled, booking it to the castle gates.

Once inside, she sheathed Goygo and looked at Komori with an "I told you so" look. "Don't get too excited Cassy," he told her.

"Stop looking at me like you can read my mind," she teased him, punching him in the arm. "Come on."

She started to the door with Komori nervously behind her. "Dude, calm down, I can feel your anxiety from up here."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," he said shaking.

They entered the castle and made their way in the foyer. Cassy's chin dropped to the floor amazed on how big this place was, while Komori was just shaking and looking nervous as hell. "This is bad, very, very bad!" he muttered.

"Will you shut up and stop saying that. We need to know where they could be keeping the Dao blades," she whispered turning to face him.

Komori's eyes went wide as he looked behind her. "Komori, stop looking so scared and start looking for the blades!"

He then pointed behind her. "There right here," a voice behind her called out.

Cassy turned to see who the voice was and came face to face with a girl no more than 18. She was only a few inches shorter than her had long dark-brown hair, and wore a black kimono with red cherry blossoms on them. But the one thing that caught Cassy's eyes was the thing she wore on her back: the Dao blades.

She walked towards her making Komori tensed up. _I don't get it, she's only a human girl and why does she have the Dao blades. Could this be the girl Komori was talking about? Could this girl be Rin?_

"Komori? Is that you? It's been far too long!" The girl said.

The girl smiled and hugged Komori. While he stood still and carefully hugged her back, Cassy spoke up. "Excuse me, but you have my weapon," she told the girl pointing to the sword on her back.

The girl looked at Cassy and smiled. "How have you been Komori? How's your family?" she asked him completely ignoring Cassy.

"Um….. Their fine…. I'm. Fine. Yeah everything is good," he said nervously. Cassy stood them tapping her foot. "Oh um, Cassy this is Rin," he said introducing them.

Rin held out her hand and shook Cassy's. "It's nice to meet you!" Rin said.

_So this is Rin. I wonder why Komori said that she wasn't human. She looks human to me._

"Rin this is Cassome." Rin looked at him and looked back at Cassy.

"So you're the famous, Cassome. Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, I was there when you were born. The whole village burnt down because of you. By the way, how is your mother? I haven't seen her for ages."

"Wait, what village burnt down?" I looked at Komori and he shook his head.

"You guys must be famished, come. We will get you guys something to eat. Io is the best cook around these parts and will cook up whatever you want," she told them motioning them to the dining room.

They all sat down in the dining room just as the servant came out to ask what they wanted. Both Komori and Cassy declined. "Can you get me what I usually have?" Rin asked making the servant rush back into the kitchen. "So, what brings you to the west?"

"I came to get my weapon back!" Cassy blurted out.

"What weapon?"

"The weapon on your back of course!" she yelled standing up.

"Oh you mean Dao?" She removed Dao from her back and placed them on the table. Her face grew serious. "I was the original owner and these blades; they have been with me for many years."

"Yeah whatever I don't care about that. I just want them back," Cassy reached out but pushed back by Komori making Rin glare at her with cold eyes.

"Don't get her angry," he whispered in her ear. Cassy could care less about both of them where saying. She just wanted the sword.

"Komori's right, you shouldn't get me angry. Do you know what these blades can do? They can kill a demon with a single cut. You being part demon will be affected and end up being paralyze for a while. I'm not going to let any demon, half-demon or anybody with demon blood, running around with these blades," Rin explained.

"Then why throw them away in the first place?" Cassy said raising her voice.

Rin's face softened. "I did it to protect the ones I love."

"Oh so since you live in a demon castle now, you've softened and started to show your love for demons? I thought demon slayers where supposed to kill demons not love them."

"Cassy," Komori warned.

Rin looked hurt then very angry. "Do you know who you're talking to girl; you have no idea what I've been through. You think because I live in a castle and wear nice clothes, that I have lived a life of luxury? My life has been a living hell and I'm still in it. I have been practically living on my own since I was eight and I have work my ass off to make sure I live every day. So before you jump to conclusions on why I love demons so much, that I threw my sword away, maybe you should ask Komori what happened to me when I was little. Go on asked him, because he will tell you the same thing I am. My childhood was not normal and I've have seen things you could never imagine. So you want to know why I threw Dao blades away. It's because I almost killed the one person that has truly loved me since my family was murdered!"

All Cassy could do was stare at Rin, she was speechless in front of the girl. Cassy then noticed Noah had his head down. _What happened to this poor girl? _Then she smelt something, human blood. The servant then came into the room with a wooden canister and set it in front of Rin. The servant bowed and left the room quickly.

Cassy looked at the canister and smelt the blood coming inside. Then Rin started to drink it making Cassy a little nauseous. "What are you?" she asked quickly covering her nose.

"I thought you knew." Cassy shook her head in reply, Rin looked at Komori. "Komori knows." He shook his head as well.

"I thought you two would have known," Rin said giving them questioning looks.

"Komori told me you weren't human, but you seem human to me, well except your drink blood."

Rin giggled. "I'm drinking blood because I'm not human, well I used to be human but became immortal about 10 years ago."

"So if you're not a human, what are you?"

"I'm a vampire," she said frowning at her answer. "I never wanted to be one though, it just happened."

Cassy was confused. "A vampire as in wooden stakes, sleep in coffins, hating garlic, and burning in the sun?"

Rin smiled and laughed. "I don't know where you got the coffins and garlic from, but yes wooden stakes do kill vampires and I can get burned by the sun, but they don't kill me."

"What do you mean?"

Rin shook her head. "Okay you know what, it's a long story and I know that you probably have millions of questions concerning what I am but right now we have more important matters. So Komori…Komori," Rin called out to him. "Komori, tell me why you are here?"

Komori looked up afraid that Rin was going to bite his head off. "We're here to get the Dao blades back."

"You and I both know that is only part of it. Come on tell me."

"Fine, there someone after us."

"Who?"

Cassy spoke up. "His name is Kuro, he wants to kill me and take my power."

"I know him. He was the one who attacked the village when you were born and he's been after me since I was 13. I'll do you a favor; I'll go out and kill him for you. Problem solved."

"No this is my battle. I don't want a demon slayer helping me."

"Well has Kuro been following you?"

"We had something following us before we came here but I think we lost it. I don't think it was Kuro."

Rin got out of her seat, finishing off the last bit of blood. "Alright, then we have a problem, if Kuro's minion was following you, Cassy, I'm pretty sure it has your scent and will know where to find you. I think it's time we have a meeting."

They followed Rin out to the foyer to run into a little green goblin-like creature. Right away Cassy was freaked. "Jaken, where is Sesshomaru?"

The thing named Jaken looked up at her. "I think he's doing a perimeter check."

"Go grab him, tell him we have an emergency and to meet me in his study."

Jaken ran off outside while they started to follow Rin up to the second floor. "What are we doing," Cassy asked.

"We're going to have a meeting with your Uncle."

"Uncle?"

Rin stopped and observed Komori. "You haven't told her?"

He shrugged looking the other way.

"Well then we have a lot to discuss then. Cassy, what have you heard about the Lord of the West?"

"Umm… he's a demon, he's strong, and apparently he's mean." _So the Lord of the West is my Uncle? Maybe I can reason with him._

"I'm also guessing that you haven't told her what Sesshomaru is like either," Rin signed, crossing her arms staring at Komori.

"Ooops?" he said innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"Cassy, Lord Sesshomaru isn't the type of demon that likes human that much, but I do know he is not the same demon that he was 50 years ago. But just to be safe, I'll do the talking. I don't want him saying something rude to you and then everything turning into a huge fight."

"Alright, fine. But I get Dao back." Cassy reaching out towards the blades strapped to her back. Rin turned and grabbed her hand squeezing it hard, warning her to back off.

"For now, I will hold on to them." Rin said, letting go and leading them upstairs.


	12. Shaking Hands with the Devil

**A/N: Attention all Fanfiction readers! Sapphire has decided to update! Your welcome! I really want to finish this story up and start my others, I have many ideas. **

**PLEASE READ: I have changed _Noah'_s name to _Komori_, dont get confused when you see his name. I changed it because I read the epilogue of the Final Act manga and it said on page, I think, 25 or 24 that the son's name was Komori. It would have bugged me if I didnt change it. So yeah...thats it! **

**Enjoy this chapter, its short- oh and dont forget to review! I want more reviewers!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothin', parenthese evil laugh parenthese.**

Chapter 10: Shaking Hands with the Devil

It had been a few weeks since Miroku and Inuyasha left the village searching for Cassy and Komori, and they weren't getting anywhere fast, until Inuyasha realized where they were.

"We're in the Western Lands," he announced, looking around.

"Do you think we'll cross paths with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked knowing _he_ would be around.

"Possibly, let's keep going."

* * *

Cassy and Komori followed Rin upstairs through the Western Palace, into a large room with a brown wooden desk at the far side of the room. There were book selves covering both sides of the room and they were overflowing of books. Behind the desk, a large door led out into a balcony, which was open, and Cassy could see the far side the field where Komori and she had ran from to get into the palace.

Looking around the room, she was amazing at how rich her uncle must be, well he was the Lord of the West but that didn't stop her from being fantasized by everything. Maybe, he wasn't so bad but still, a small part of her mind thought otherwise.

Cassy watched Rin walk over to the desk and sit on top of it, crossing her legs casually. "He should be any second," she announced.

Both her and Komori had their backs facing the wall when they heard someone come in. "Ah Sesshomaru, glad you can join us," Rin smiled at him, still sitting on his desk.

The two teenagers watched as a tall demon entered the room and walked towards Rin and the desk, not making eye contact with them. _So this is him, he looks like my dad….well kind of. _Cassy thought.

He motioned Rin and get off the desk, and she made a face of annoyance, getting off and walking around the room. "Who are they?" he asked Rin.

"Sesshomaru, meet Cassy, you niece," She replied, walking over to the two.

Cassy walked forward to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet another family me-," Cassy cheerfully started.

"Silence!" he cut her off.

Cassy was taken back at his tone, she knew from Komori that he was a cold creature but she never knew he could be evil. Right now though, his face looked like he was going to kill someone and she hope it wasn't going to be her.

"Rin, why are they here?" he asked in a deep, calm monotone voice.

"I'm here to get-,"Cassy started but stopped when Sesshomaru growled low at her.

"Rin!"

"We'll apparently she is the new owner of the Dao Blades, which is strange because she is part demon. But they are also here because Kuro is possibly back and after her," Rin explained, leaning against a bookcase.

"Kuro? So, that vermin dares to show his face again. Then I will kill him."

"NO!" Cassy cut in. "Kuro is after me because of who I am. I will be the one to kill him."

Sesshomaru stared at Cassy with his cold emotionless eyes, making her freeze right on the spot.

"You're foolish to think that. Do you think a weak girl like yourself can defeat a Shape shifter? I think not!"

Cassy was angry at his words but decided not to fight with him because there was a chance that he might kill her. Instead she was curious on the word "Shape shifter".

"What's a Shape shifter?" She asked Komori.

"There a type of demon that can morph into any human or demon form. Very tricky to find and even harder to kill," Rin answered.

"So Kuro is one of them? How do you know?" Cassy asked curiously.

"Well, he tried to kill me that night you were born and attacked the village. Thank the gods Sesshomaru showed up and rescued me before I was killed. But after that night, I had nightmares for weeks. Man that demon scared the shit out of me when I saw him. It sucks that I wasn't able to help, if I knew what I was then and had some skills, Kuro would probably be dead right now."

"You're a Phoenix! I totally forgot that you where the last of those people," Komori stepped in.

"A Phoenix? As in the birds that are on fire?" Cassy asked confused.

Rin laughed. "No, a Phoenix is a type of person that can see a true form of a Shape shifter, because they are usually in a different form all the time, it's kind of hard to track them because the hide their demonic aura. That's why there were these people called the Phoenix who were able to sense them and see the true form. Their job was to kill them, as far as I know I'm the only one left."

"How do you kill them then?"

"Oh, you can kill them with anything but they are so tough to kill, I used the Dao Blades, so much easier. They are such vile creatures."

Cassy just nodded. She was amazing at how Rin could be so powerful but still act like a normal person, this girl was very strong-willed.

"Rin, you and I will go and find the shape shifting vermin and kill him," Sesshomaru proposed.

"But this is my fight!" Cassy argued, making Sesshomaru race up to her, grabbing her from her neck and lifted her above the ground.

Komori eyes went wide and didn't know what to do.

"Do not argue with me quarter-breed!"

Rin was there in a flash as well touching Sesshomaru's arm, motioning him to calm down. "Put her down Sesshomaru…"

He dropped her making Cassy gasp for air and walk to his desk. "Sorry, I think he's just protecting you," Rin guess, whispering it low in her ear.

She stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, while Komori helped Cassy up. "Tell you what Cassy, I understand completely that this is your war, but I don't think you will be able to fight him all by yourself with his minions around. So this is what I propose to you, we will assist you in the battle but we will leave Kuro to you. How does that sound?" Rin smiled at her.

Cassy thought about it for a minute then nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked turning to him with a smiled still on her face.

"Do as you wish Rin?" he answered closing his eyes.

"Excellent! Then should we shake on it?" Rin motioned Cassy to walk over. She walked over and stood in front of Rin.

Rin held out her hand as Cassy look at it and back at her. _I know I can probably trust them but for some reason I feel like I'm shaking hands with the devil himself. _Cassy then took put her hand within Rin's and shook it.

"Well then, now that is settled, I suppose you guy are tired. You are welcome to stay her for the night until the battle, which I have a feeling will be really soon."

"How soon?" Komori asked.

Rin looked at him. "Well I do have a feeling that it's going to be sooner then you realize, maybe even tonight or early tomorrow, I don't know. Anyways, Ami will take you to a room to rest. AMI!"

Right on cue, a tall girl with long, light brown hair stood at the doorway. Cassy knew from her scent that she was a demon. "Can you take our guess to a room, and tell the cooks to make them something," Rin ordered her. Ami nodded and motioned Komori and Cassy to follow her, before Cassy could say anything. "While you do that, I will go tell Ken the good news," Rin said with a smirk.

Once they left the room Sesshomaru spoke up. "Rin, are you clueless on what you just did?"

"I'm not stupid Sesshomaru, I know what I'm doing and besides, I know Cassy will beg for us to help her once she sees the army Kuro has and how powerful he can be."

"Very well, I'm leaving it to you to get the castle prepared for battle."

"I understand," she said, leaving the room with her immortal speed.

"Sango, do you even know where we are going?" Kagome asked.

They had been walking all day now and were getting nowhere. Kagome had agreed that Sango could take the lead because she knew the parts better then Kagome. "Well not really but I have that feeling that Komori walked through here."

_Great! At this rate it will take me months to find Cassy. I even have a higher rate of running into Inuyasha, and that is one thing I don't want to do._

* * *

"Sango-"Kagome began but stopped when Sango had a concerned face on. "Sango, what wrong?"

"I think someone is following us?"

"I can't sense anything," Kagome said.

"Neither can I, but still."

They both looked around the forest trying to see if they could catch something, but gave up after a while. "Let's keep going," Kagome said.

Just when she was going to take a step, someone or something came out of nowhere, grabbed her and took off again. Giving Kagome no time to react and giving Sango no time to fight, only yelling out to her.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was...short. Not alot going on there except a CLIFFHANGER! -Insert evil laugh here- But still not alot going on at all.**

**I could really use more reviewers...please please please review! and follow! ^^**

**Until Next Time**

**-Sapphire**


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Another chapter, I dont think this chapter is that bad. I enjoyed writing it as much as I enjoy ending this story. **

**Review for the few that read. You know who you are and the others who are new to this story, review too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it does not own me. What a deal!**

Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

Pain.

Something Kagome hadn't felt for a long time. She felt weak and all her energy was gone. The pain inside her was like someone stabbing you with a knife, while burning you on a hot stove. It was excruciating.

There had to be someone out there to save her, but the only one that knew she was in the feudal era was Sango. _Sango….help._

Her eyes opened weakly to be faced with her surroundings. She was in a dark room; her wrists were chained to the wall. The room was made of wood like she was in someone's house. "Help," she weakly whispered.

The door then slowly slid open. It was too dark for Kagome to see who it was, but his deep dark voice, was proof that he was not her rescuer.

"Well Lady Kagome it's been a long time," the eerie voice said. It was a male speaking.

_That voice…._she thought.

Then the man lit the room up, allowing Kagome to finally see her kidnapper. "Who are you?" her speech scratchy.

"I thought you of all people who remember."

Kagome stared at him confused. He looked like an ordinary human.

He lowered down to her face. "I'm the one who tried to kill your daughter the night she was born," he evilly smirked.

Her eyes went wide with realization. "Good you remember now," getting up from his position.

_I don't remember him being human…_"Why did you kidnap me?" she quietly asked, closing her eyes.

"I was not the one who kidnapped you Lady Kagome; it was my…partner, Shi." Just as he was saying that, a man came into the room along with a woman.

Kagome opened her eyes again to find two humans. She was puzzled, knowing that the man who tried to kill Cassy was in fact a demon. At least that's what she thinks he was.

"Kurai, how was your mission?" the demon asked.

"Went more smoothly then I thought, Master Kuro," Kurai grinned and bowed.

_So that's his name….Kuro_

"Good Kurai! And Shi, well done with your assignment. You will be greatly awarded."

"Thank you master," Shi bowed respectively.

"Master, I must tell you of some…difficult news," Kurai started. "It seems they have more then demons living at the Western palace. I know the human, Rin, resides there but I found out she is more then she seems."

"Continue," Kuro gestured, forgetting that Kagome as still in the room.

"It seems Rin is a Phoenix," she confessed.

Kuro mouth opened a little as being surprised but his face turned back to normal. "This is a problem then. Did she catch you?"

"No but I knew she could see my real form and even sense me before I came into the castle."

"Did they at least believe your little story?"

"Yes, but I think the girl Cassy is now at the castle. I saw her running there soon after I left."

"Master, I too followed her until the boarders of the castle grounds," Shi confessed.

Kuro breathed hard. "I am very disappointed in both of you. Oh well we always have plan B."

"What is plan B master?" Shi asked.

Kuro smiled. "We will attack the castle straight on; we know that Cassy is there now."

"But my lord, what about Sesshomaru? He will kill us once he sees our army."

"Your right Shi. Rin will sense us from a mile away and no doubt Sesshomaru will kill us with his blasted sword. I bet Rin already knows what we are planning. She smart but dangerous and because of her immortality she will be even more powerful."

"Immortal?" Kurai asked.

"Are you blind Kurai, she was standing right in front of you. I never knew Rin was a Pheonix but I knew she was a vampire."

Kagome sat and listened to their whole conversation. She couldn't believe her ears, her mind went back to when Rin was a small child, and now she was a creature of the night. Kagome knew what vampires were from reading them in books, but she never knew they existed.

"I knew she looked to young," Kurai stated.

"Shi, call Kasumi," Kuro ordered. Shi nodded and left the room.

Seconds later, a woman in a beautiful black and white kimono entered the room. "Did she escape?" Kasumi asked.

Kasumi looked over at Kagome. "She seems the same the way I left her. Why did you call me here?"

"I need a favor," Kuro said.

Kasumi smirked evilly. "Mmmm…what is it now?"

Before he could answer, Kagome started to weakly speak.

Kasumi walked to her. "What is it girl?"

"What….did you …do….to me?"

"I put a spell on you to take you energy away, that's why you feel weak and probably have some pain. I know what you are Kagome. Mikos are so weak; you people will never be as strong as a witch."

_A witch?_

"As I was saying….I have a job for you Kasumi. How would you like to trap the Lord of the West and a vampire, known as Rin?"

Kasumi smiled. "Tell me more."

"I have a plan of taking the Western palace and killing a girl that holds some power I want, but to do that I need to elliminate most of the demons, including Rin and Sesshomaru. I need you to put a spell on it to trap them. While there trapped, then Cassy will be helpless and I can finally kill her."

"Master, Cassy might have Dao in her possession," Kurai stated.

"What's in it for me," Kasumi asked, both ignoring Kurai's statement.

"I'll let you kill a vampire," Kuro proposed.

Kasumi face grew serious. "I'm not stupid Kuro, I know who Rin is. She is not an ordinary Vampire. I know how she was created. You cannot kill her with a stake."

"Can't you use magic?"

"I can, but it can kill me. I won't kill her, but it will be fun to see her trapped. I'll do it."

"Master…" Kurai started.

"I heard you the first time," Kuro snapped at her. He then looked over at Kagome's limp form.

He kneeled down and grabbed her face. "Maybe we can use you."

* * *

Rin was staring at the clear, dark sky. Something wasn't right to her. It was quiet. Usually, the night is full of noise from nocturnal creatures and roaming animals. But tonight all she could hear were howling wolves, far off in the distance, and the rustling of the trees in the wind, even with her heightened hearing; everything living thing surrounding the palace was gone.

Then she sensed it. A shape shifter. No, not _a _shape shifter, dozens of shape shifters, and they were coming this way. _It's starting._

Rin ran out to report it to Ken who was currently in a meeting with Sesshomaru. On the way she ran into Koshi, which then she told him to prepare the guards for battle. When he asked her why, she told him to not ask her unnecessary questions unless you want to die. He didn't hesitate to go and find the others.

Arriving at the study, Rin could easily hear their deep conversation in politics and future plans. She sighed in boredom and slammed the shoji opening, getting Ken and Sesshomaru's attention. "We have a problem," Rin announced.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his regular emotionless tone.

"Do you notice it's quiet tonight, a little too quiet?" She questioned. "The shape shifters are approaching."

Sesshomaru and Ken stood up from their positions. "Have you alerted the castle?" Ken asked.

"Yes, as we speak, Koshi is rounding up all the guards."

"Very well, Ken, follow me. Rin gather Cassome and Komori and meet me in the war room," Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

It was late and Cassy was not tired. "Cassy, you should get some sleep," Komori stated, rolling over to face her.

She was sitting at the window staring at the almost full moon. _Tomorrow is the full moon, I wonder if I will get to see myself. Or will I be killed before then._

It was quiet too which made Cassy curious on where the animals were. _Usually there are some crickets or something._ "I wonder why it's so quiet?" she asked out loud, trying to get Komori's attention.

It worked. "Good, that means more sleep. I always hated the loud noises the animals made at night," he mumbled.

"But you live in an open area," she commented.

"Exactly…you probably don't have to worry about that were you're from," he said sitting up.

"Well, in the summer you can but usually all you can hear is the noise from the traffic and the barking dogs. It's quiet annoying."

They talked more about noises at night and summertime until they heard the shoji open and Rin entering. "Good, you two are awake."

"What's going on?" Cassy asked. She was concerned because all the commotion that was happening outside.

"The shape shifters are approaching, which means Kuro is on his way," Rin announced.

Cassy and Komori stood up and looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"We don't have much time, follow me to the war room," motioning them to exit the room. They just stood there still in shock. "Quickly!"

They both came back to reality and followed Rin to the war room. When they entered Rin immediately walked to the front of the table where Sesshomaru and Ken were located. "Is everyone here?" she yelled out.

Everyone was talking, panicking, and wondering why they were there. Cassy and Komori stood by the door nervous as everyone else. Rin was getting frustrated by the chattering when she tried to talk. Sesshomaru, without delay, notice Rin getting edgy and didn't want to chance her getting too furious. "SILENCE!" He roared out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the three at front. They didn't want to be killed. Rin faced Sesshomaru and thanked him. "But I could have handled them myself," she added.

"Hn."

"Now that I got your attention," Rin started. "I have sensed that the shape shifters are approaching fast. By the time the moon is at its apex, Kuro and his army should be here. Now the plan is to kill as many shape shifters as possible. You know they are difficult to kill so you must be fast and on high alert. Some of you might die, but as long as we are victorious, it will not matter. Now I have sensed about 3 dozen plus Kuro, it isn't a lot but we are also not equally great in numbers either."

"How do we know what they look like?" one guard called out.

"Hello, they will be some random creature moving towards our castle," another guard told him.

"Yes and some of them might be in their true form," Rin added.

"How do we know your just not sending us out on a suicide mission? How can we trust you!?" another guard questioned standing up but immediately sitting back down after the death stare and a low growl from Sesshomaru.

"You can't trust me. But you don't have a lot of choices, if we don't fight these guys, this castle will burn to the ground and then if the shape shifters don't kill you, Sesshomaru will," Rin spoke. "I'm a vampire, Gorou. You should never trust a vampire. But I am probably the only chance you have.

"Then there is Kuro, I have promised Cassy to deal with him without help. Anybody try and kill him, you will end up dead by either him or by me, by disrespecting my orders. Understand?"

The whole room nodded.

"These insects are fools by trying to challenge the west and even someone by my blood. We will destroy them and teach them not to mess with us," Sesshomaru commented. Rin looked at him, surprised that he said something like that. _He must really be pissed, s_he thought.

"Cassy, anything to add?" Rin asked her.

Cassy stepped forward as everyone turned towards her. She had never been this nervous in her life. What was she going to say? She couldn't even do a presentation in class in front of twenty classmates, so how could she speak in front of 30 demons, ready to eat her. "Umm…well…I just want to say….thank you for helping me," she started, not knowing what to say. "I'm not really good with this kind of thing, actually. Speaking in front of crowds. I have to do these presentations in school and I suck at them. When I get nervous, I usually throw up." She laughed at herself.

The demons were all looking at her confused. "I remember this one time-"she started but was stopped by Rin putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright Cassy, thank you," Rin motioned her to go back to Komori.

"What's a school?" one of the guards quietly asking. Another one shrugging in response.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle! Get all the weapons and get to your stations," Rin ordered.

Everyone from the room got up and started rushing around, grabbing their armor, weapons, and running to your stations. "We're going to war," Rin announced quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I'll update in the next few days...probably tomorrow if I have nothing to do and I'm bored of studying. Remember to leave Review for me. **

**I SAID REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Until Next Time**

**-Sapphire**


	14. Setting Fire to the Rain

Chapter 12: Setting Fire to the Rain

Cassy watched the demons rush around the castle, grabbing anything they could and heading to their post. Sesshomaru calmly walked out of the room, probably to get prepared. "You two best get ready, we have armour for both of you," Rin told them. "Follow me."

They followed her into a small room where there weapons and armour was laid neatly. "You don't have much time; I'll meet both of you in the foyer in 5 minutes."

Cassy was turning pale. All of this was overwhelming and she couldn't handle it. "Cassy, it's going to be alright," Komori stated holding her shoulders. Then she started to cry.

"I can't do this Komori, it's too much. I'm from Toyko, I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Demons, shape shifters, and vampires. I-I…..it just….."

Komori pulled her into a hug. "I know, it will be okay, we will both make it out of this alive. I promise."

The Komori did the only right thing to calm her down. He kissed her. It was quick but it was still a kiss and of course Cassy was shocked.

"We should hurry or Rin will have our heads," he announced.

Cassy was all prepared, she had every weapon except Dao but Gogyo was with her so she thought it would be fine.

Rin was instructing a few warriors what to do when Cassy and Komori arrived. "All set?" Rin asked.

They both nodded. Cassy could see she had Dao in her possession.

"There almost here so I would head out if I were you," Rin said.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Cassy asked.

"He's preparing some of the guards for the attack; this wasn't the first time something like this happened."

Cassy and Komori started to head out of the castle when Rin called her. "Here," she said handing Cassy Dao. "You need it more than I do."

"Why….? Rin, I think you should have it tonight. For protection," Cassy responded.

Rin shook her head. "You're facing Kuro, this is the only weapon that will kill him. Since you're the one who's supposed to do that, you need it more. Besides, I'm immortal, and a phoenix. They're going to be afraid of me anyways."

Then they heard a loud horn. "They're here, I can sense them," Rin announced.

"Rin, is everyone prepared?" Sesshomaru asked coming up behind them.

"Yes, I don't think they know about our plan. Cassy, Komori, get out there, we will join you shortly."

Cassy and Komori stepped out into the breezy night. The wind was picking up and it was picking up fast. Cassy could smell the fresh scent of rain coming.

* * *

"Ah I love the smell of battle at midnight. Don't you agree Kagome?" Kuro gestured.

Kagome struggled against her bonds and the rag that held her mouth. She had to be careful to not struggle too much because of the witch. Soon they were at the edge of the forest where they could see the castle in clear sight. Kuro could plainly see demons running around. "Do they think we're stupid? I don't think they know that we know about their little plan. But of course they don't know our either."

The shape shifters behind him laughed.

"Shut up you idiots!" he hollered. "Kasumi?"

The witch came up beside him. "Yes?"

"The boy and the girl are out. Lock the rest inside," he ordered her.

With an evil grin she responded. "It will be my pleasure."

All Kagome could hear was some chanting in a different language. "It's done," Kasumi announced.

* * *

Rin was all prepared and ready to kill shape shifters once again. The Phoenix was back but when she tried to leave the castle door, she was blocked by a barrier. "What the hell!"

She found out nobody could leave. "Check the rest of the castle! Find a way out!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"What now?" Ken asked.

"We see if there's a way out!" Rin said looking at the frame of the door.

The guard that left returned with bad news. "My lord we checked everywhere in the castle but it seems the barrier is preventing us to leave."

Sesshomaru growled low. "Jaken! Contact the north!"

"What should I tell them milord?" the little green imp asked.

Sesshomaru stared at him cold and hard, mentally telling Jaken to leave which he did immediately.

Rin then realized what this was and who was doing this. "Damn witches!"

"A witch is doing this? Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"Who else could trap a vampire?" Rin said. "Anyways, we can no longer help Cassy. It's all up to her."

* * *

"Where are they?" Cassy asked, trying to locate Rin and the others.

"I don't know, they should be out here by now," Komori replied. "Come on let's see what they're doing."

When they both arrived back at the castle, Cassy was surprised to see Rin standing angrily beside the door. "What's going on?" Cassy asked.

"A witch trapped us in. I should have seen it coming; they knew of our plan. I'm sorry Cassy, you will have to fight this battle alone," Rin explained more that she could use Dao and Goygo to destroy each and every one of them.

"You can do this Cassy," Rin told her.

Even though Cassy was scared, she had to do this for her family, for Komori, and for herself.

* * *

We must be getting close, I can smell Sesshomaru's scent," Inuyasha announced to Miroku.

Then rain started to fall. "Great rain, just what I need," he continued.

"Come on, it isn't that bad and once we find the western palace, we will be in a dry place. Plus you might find your daughter," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha's mind went over the word daughter. His daughter, the one Kagome and he had together and yet he was never there for Kagome or for Cassy. "I just want to find them!" then he started running.

* * *

Cassy and Komori where both out in the field when it started to rain. "Rain," Komori announced. "You ready for this Cassy?"

Cassy's face grew serious. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Then they saw him appear.

"Hello dear Cassy, it's good to see you again," Kuro said stepping out from the shadows of the forest.

Cassy grabbed Dao from her back but before she could pull them out, Kuro stopped her. "Ah ah ah, I don't think you need to be using those tonight dear Cassy, you see I don't believe it fair that you have Dao and I have….well nothing."

"I don't care Kuro!" she yelled out.

Kuro smiled. "Well maybe you will care when I kill your mother."

Cassy's eyes went wide. "My mother?"

"Bring her out!"

Then two creepy creatures emerged from the forest holding a small limp body. Cassy recognized it as her mother. "MOM!" She cried as she was held back by Komori to stop her from running to her. "No please don't hurt her!"

Cassy saw that her mom was in pain. What did Kuro do to her? Now she was angry.

"I'll tell you what Cassy, if you only use Gogyo, then I won't kill your lovely mother here. But if you so happen put a hand on those blades, my men won't hesitate to kill her here and now. Do we have a deal?"

"You sick disgusting creature! I don't care what I have to do but never hurt my mother again!" Then Cassy pulled out Goygo and charged at Kuro.

Kuro was fast and dodged her attack. "You aren't every good at fighting are you Cassy," he smiled at her.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" she screamed swinging Goygo in Kuro's direction, every time missing. He was too fast for her.

In less than 5 minutes into the battle, Cassy was out of breath. The rain pounded on her soaking every inch of her and behind her Komori started to fight a few of the shape shifters. She looked around for Kuro but couldn't locate him. Then he struck her on her left shoulder, she screamed in pain falling to her knees. When she looked up, she could see the Kuro was in a different form, it was the form of her father.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly. Her vision became blurry.

She could hear her mother yell something through her rag on her mouth. "I never thought my own daughter would be weak….pathetic," Kuro said pushing Cassy down in the mud again.

Wait…. "You think because you're disguised as my father that I won't kill you?" she said getting up. "You're wrong."

Kuro then morphed into a crow flying high in the air. Cassy looked up into the rain searching for the crow, behind her Komori was struggling and she was having enough. Cassy turned, forgetting about Kuro for now, and grabbed her arrows, shooting down each demon which all exploding in a pink light. Then she turned to the witch aiming an arrow at her. "Let my mom go!" Cassy ordered.

The witch laughed. "You are indeed foolish. Your so concentrated on killing Kuro that your forgot the poison that is seeping through your little body."

Cassy started to get dizzy, she had to end this and quick. She couldn't use the earth under her feet because there was a chance that she could hit Komori, but the water might work. "Cassy!" Komori called. "There are demons heading for the castle! There carrying fire!"

"Shit!" she then started to run as best she could.

This was a good time to use Gogyo. She concentrated as hard as she could on the rain around her, then she turned in a circle collecting the water on her sword as she went. Then twisting the swords hilt in her hands, she threw the water towards the demons at the gates of the palace, which turned into shards of ice, piercing the shape shifters in place. They were not dead though.

"Well done, Cassy," Kuro applauded behind her. "You have done well to master that sword."

Cassy did the same thing she just did with Gogyo but this time aiming it at Kuro, which Kuro of course dodged. At least he though he dodged all of them; the last shard was late and Kuro didn't have enough time to dodge it, so it ended up stabbing him right in the stomach. He took a couple feet backwards pulling out the ice shard. Blood covered his hands the ice that pierced him. But a few seconds after he took it out, the wound healed. Cassy on the other hand wasn't doing so well. The wound on her shoulder was weakening her, she wouldn't last very long.

How can you kill a shape shifter without a strong poison or Dao? Then the answer came and she knew how to end this.

Cassy lifted Gogyo high in the air and closed her eyes, focusing on the element she wanted. The rain around her slowed down as she could feel heat radiating off the sword. Kuro watched in awe as Gogyo flashed on fire and Cassy turning each droplets of rain into little droplets of flames. Then Cassy opened her eyes and flung the fire on her sword at Kuro, pushing him back several yards.

It kept raining fire.

* * *

In the distance Inuyasha and Miroku could see a bright light coming out of the darkness. The rain kept pounding down but when they arrived at the clearing, they both were shocked to see it raining fire and it was Cassy who was responsible. They both watched at Cassy and Kuro fight in a full out battle, Komori as well was fighting off some demons as well and standing out of the battle Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome, watching in horror as she was tied up and guarded by three figures.

Then he ran towards her shouting her name. Cassy saw her father running towards her mother but was too busy fighting Kuro to stop him.

"Kagome!" he called.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha running towards her. She knew he wouldn't make it and she was right because when he was only a few meters away, Kurai and Shi flashed in front of him.

He unsheathed Tessaiga. "Move it or be killed!"

Both of them laughed. "You're so clueless half-breed. We are shape shifters and cannot be killed by a sword."

Inuyasha growled. His mind wasn't focus all on Kagome and beating these bastereds up but on Cassy as well, and the scent of blood and poison mixed in with the fire. Then he started to fight Kurai and Shi.

* * *

Rin was getting impatient; she had already killed two guards. Dozens of shape shifters were right outside and here she was trying to escape the witchy barrier. Every time Sesshomaru tried to calm her down, Rin would just hiss at him. She could smell blood mixed with poison and knew it was Cassy. "Cassy won't make it out alive. Her injury will kill her before she has a chance to destroy Kuro."

"Then what are you going to do Rin?" Ken snapped, he couldn't take it either. "We're all trapped inside with no way to fight."

In a flash, Rin grabbed Ken by the neck and pinned him against the wall, showing him her true vampire nature. "Right now is not the great time to be snapping at me Ken! You saw me kill two guards, the next one might be you so shut the hell up!"

She released him.

The others watched as the rain turned into fire while Sesshomaru dragged Rin into the dining room. "Rin, calm yourself."

She took deep breaths. "I hate not doing anything; I'm a Phoenix, Sesshomaru. I'm supposed to be out there killing each and every one of them."

He pulled her into an embrace. "You will solve this," he reassured her. "You just need a target."

That's when something clicked in her head. "A target….? That's it!" Rin released herself from his embraced and kissed him. "Sesshomaru, I love you!"

Then she ran off leaving Sesshomaru shocked.

She headed up into Sesshomaru's study where there was a perfect view of the battle. In the far side of the field Rin could see the witch holding Kagome. If she could hit Kasumi with an arrow, the barrier would come down.

Rin positioned the arrow and aimed it at the witch. Releasing it, Rin hoped it would make it but before it hit Kasumi stopped the arrow in mid-air and located Rin in the study. Rin shot one again, also stopping in mid-air by Kasumi's magic. Kasumi had enough and threw Kagome behind her and focused her magic on Rin.

Rin could feel the sharp pain in her skull from Kasumi. She fell to the ground holding her head and screaming in pain. Then Sesshomaru came into the room where Rin was and cursed as he saw his mate in pain. That witch would die!

While Kasumi was busy with Rin, Kagome was able to free her bond from a sharp rock on the ground. After she was free, it was time for revenge. She grabbed one of the arrows that Rin had shot and stabbed Kasumi in the back and right into her heart. "Take that bitch!" Kagome yelled as Kasumi fell to the ground.

Pain in Rin's head stopped as she got up with Sesshomaru's help. Was the barrier down?

* * *

Kuro panicked as he saw Kasumi fall from Kagome piercing her body with an arrow. That damn woman! He cursed.

"Don't focus on her, focus on me!" Cassy yelled stabbing Kuro in the stomach again.

Inuyasha had kill Shi and saw Kurai run off into the forest. He didn't care and race to Kagome who was breathing heavily on the ground. "Kagome?" he said hugging her carefully.

"Help Cassy. Please!"

He nodded and started to fight the remaining demons with Komori and Miroku.

Kagome saw that the witch had her own bow and arrows and decided since she lost hers, she could use these.

* * *

Rin inched towards the frame of the door and put her foot outside the door. She grinned as she disappeared outside and appeared right behind Kuro, who was very much hurt and laying on the ground.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Rin said looking down at him. "You have been a bad hybrid Kuro. I can see right through your disguse." She shook her head.

Through Rin's eyes Kuro looked like something out of a horror movie. He had big yellow eyes that covered most of his face and his mouth was small with sharp teeth. His body was tall and green, with slim covering it. "Disgusting creature," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the men came out and captured the remaining shape shifters.

Cassy had stalled the fire and the rain had finally stopped. Rin walked over to he, told her it was over and to use Dao to kill Kuro.

Cassy unsheathed Dao from her back and held both blades in each hand. She positioned them over Kuro and readied herself to slaughter him. But she couldn't do it. "Fool," Kuro mumbled, then used his claw and scratched her leg.

Rin grabbed Dao as Cassy fell to the ground, and aimed them at Kuro. She will not kill him either. "Guards, take Kuro to the dungons. I'll talk to him later."

Then the guards took the shape shifter and headed back to the castle.

It was over.

Inuyasha ran to Cassy embracing her tightly. He was happy his daughter was safe. "It's over Cassy, You did so well."

"Thank you Cassy," Rin said to them, then heading back to the palace.

Inuyasha and Cassy were so tired that they didn't even see that Kurai was standing behind them ready to kill them both.

"Cassy, watch out!" Komori yelled, but it was too late. Then they saw a bright purple light and scream from Kurai's voice.

Inuyasha hugged her daughter tighter, protecting her from the light. When the light dissipated, they saw Kagome holding the bow in the position.

Cassy was so happy her mother wasn't hurt. She released herself from her father's arms and ran to her mom's. They both fell down to the ground. "My baby girl!" Kagome cried hugging her daughter tightly.

They both were crying. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. I'm just glad you weren't seriously injured."

Inuyasha came over after as they both looked up at him. "Daddy," Cassy called, welcoming him in the hug which he accepted.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Cassy cried in pain. Her parents released her as Kagome removed her clothing from her shoulder to reveal her whole shoulder turning black, as well as her leg.

"Poison," Kagome said. "We have to get her back."

"Wait," a voice called behind them, it was Rin. "Bring her inside. I have something to treat that."

Then Cassy's mind began to go as she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she could hear was her mother's voice saying "hold on."


	15. A Kiss Under the Full Moon

**Last Chapter! **

Chapter 13: A Kiss Under the Full Moon

The sun was peaking over the mountains, telling everyone it was a new day. But for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was a nightmare. All night long after the battle with Kuro, Cassy had gone unconscious after the pain in her shoulder. It had turned black, so Rin started to put a special mixture on it and in her system making her scream in pain.

"She'll be alright," Rin said walking out of the room. They were in the Western Castle.

Kagome didn't hesitate to go into her room to check on her daughter.

"What did you give her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some rare herbs to cure powerful poison, plus I gave her some of my blood. I will heal her but I warn you, don't let her do anything rash. If she dies with my blood in her system, she may come back as a vampire."

Even though Inuyasha wanted to kill Rin for giving Cassy blood, he nodded at her. My daughter is stronger than that, she didn't need any blood.

When he entered, he saw Cassy and Kagome in an embrace. Cassy looked at her father with her tired eyes. "Hey Dad."

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I feel a lot better and my shoulder is almost healed," she told him, revealing the scar that had formed on her shoulder.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Cassy shook her head. "You did what any father would have done…..You came."

Cassy looked at both her parents and realized that they were in the same room for the first time in fifteen years. "Uh….guys, you do realize you're in the same room. I'm just saying that you haven't seen each other since I was born."

Both parents looked at her then at each other, looking away right after. I was thinking about Cassy all this time I didn't realize…Inuyasha, Kagome thought.

"Cassy, you're awake!" Komori proclaimed running to her side.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kagome mentioned, motioning Inuyasha to follow her.

He disagreed but gave in and followed her out.

Rin stood in front of Kuro's cell, crossing her arms seriously. She wanted answers. "So you going to talk?" she demanded.

Kuro laughed. "You know when I first met you I thought you were a strong opponent. But now….now I see your nothing more than weakling."

"I might be a weakling but I wasn't the one who was defeated by a quarter demon tonight…."

Kuro smiled. "Your right, that girl is stronger than you. The Phoenix is dead."

Rin snapped but was held back suddenly by Sesshomaru. "Relax Rin," he said in his calm voice.

Rin's eyes had turned red in the white sclera (white part in eye) and small veins appeared under them. "You won't have anything to say when I kill you!" she growled still locked in Sesshomaru's arms.

"You should pay attention to the things around you Rin. You never know what will come up and kill you. I'm not the only dangerous creature out there…." Kuro whispered knowing they both heard it, and then he crept back into the shadows.

Rin was shocked at what Kuro had said, something was after her, and she could feel it.

Kagome was watching the new day grow old, as the sun started to set in the sky. Tonight was a full moon and she couldn't do anything to protect Cassy from herself. It was time to face the truth.

"Hey," a familiar male voice called behind her.

"Hey," she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Sango arrived, she's happy you're okay," he told her looking at the sunset.

"Good," she replied. Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha in the face. It had been fifteen years. "Inuyasha-"

"Kagome I want to tell you something," Inuyasha interrupted, facing her. "I'm sorry I never came back for you and Cassy and I want to let you know that….I….well….I love you Kagome. I always have."

She faced him now, speechless. She still loved him too, but she couldn't….

"I want you and Cassy to stay here with me for now on," he proposed.

This made Kagome sad. She couldn't stay. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't stay here."

"What?...Why?"

"It's not what you think Inuyasha. I love you, I do! It's just I have another daughter back at home that needs me."

This made Inuyasha worried. Was she married?

"Don't worry, I'm not married. I haven't dated since I left," Kagome reassured him. "She's adopted."

"I understand," Inuyasha was heartbroken. He wanted to be with the girl that was met for him.

Then he felt a hand on his cheek. "Hey, you can always come and visit," Kagome said sweetly.

"Kagome," he whispered embracing her tightly, never wanting to let go.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her beautiful face, and then he kissed her, staying like that for over a minute.

They didn't know though, that they were being watched by someone.

Cassy watched as her parents embraced and kissed. This was something she had always wished for, for them to get back together.

"Cassy?" Komori called.

"Yeah?" she replied, still watching them.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

She faced him. "Sure."

He led her out under a big cherry tree beside a small lake. The full moon was at its apex which Cassy was not happy about. She was afraid what she was going to see.

Then Cassy felt the change happening and hid behind the tree. Komori was curious on why she was hiding then he knew why.

"It's okay to be afraid," he said.

"I'm not afraid; I just don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of Cassy. I never will be."

Cassy came out behind the tree and stood in front of Komori. Her jet black hair never changed, but her normal human ears were replaced with dog ones on top of her head. Then her beautiful brown eyes were now a deep golden color. Komori couldn't stop looking at the goddess in front of him. "You're beautiful," he whispered, carelessly touching her face.

She smiled. "You don't think I look like a monster?"

He shook his head. "No, you're perfect. I don't care what you look like because to me you will always be beautiful. What I'm saying is….." he started, taking a deep breath and moving closer to her. "I love you."

Then he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back deepening the kiss and molding herself in him.

The bright full moon reflected off the lake surface, making everything glow. To Cassy, this was the best night of her life.

So far.

The next morning, before they all left back home, Cassy confronted Rin and thanked her for everything.

"I want to give you this," Cassy said handing her Dao. "You need it more than I do. Besides, I think it's time that the Phoenix returned."

Rin looked at her surprised.

"Komori told me. Don't worry, I won't tell." Cassy winked.

Rin held Dao in her hands. "Thank you Cassy," she said.

The Phoenix had returned. Now it was time.

Cassy was back in her original form and staring at the well that brought her here. She was going home. She watched as her parents said their goodbyes, saddened that they weren't staying.

"Ready to go?" her mom asked.

Cassy nodded in response and went to hug her father. "I'll see you soon dad."

"Of course," he replied.

Cassy then saw Komori standing a few yards away and came up to him. "Hey," she called.

"I won't be gone forever," she said again.

He just hugged her telling Cassy that he will miss her. "I'll see you soon?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

Then she took her last look around the feudal era, waved and left in the well, returning to her own time.

"Mom?" Cassy asked walking back to the house.

"Yes?"

"Do you think our adventures are over in the feudal era?"

Kagome stopped and looked at her daughter. "They are never over, sweetie."

Cassy smiled at her mom and looked back at the well house.

Even though she didn't know it yet, her adventures were over in the feudal era. Komori had found his way to be with her in her time and as they grew up together, Cassy told stories to their children about her and her parent's adventures through the well.

So the magic lived on, as more stories were passed down through generation to generation about the time when Cassome, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, returned to the feudal era.

**FIN...or is it.**

* * *

**Ah the unanswered questions. Who is this and what's going to happen to this person. The awesomeness of wondering. These questions will be answered in a different story: the second instalment of The Demon Slayer Trilogy entitled Immortal Blood. (Yeah I'm weird). **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review.**


End file.
